Cyberchase Jealousy
by TeenQueen661
Summary: After the downfall of Hacker, everyone in Cyberspace throws a huge party for the Cybersquad, where Slider pops the big question on Jackie and she happily accepts, although Inez disapproves, wanting Slider all to herself......Full Summary Inside. COMPLETE!
1. The Big Question

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**After the downfall of Hacker, everyone in Cyberspace throws a ****huge party for the Cybersquad, where Slider pops the big ****question on Jackie and she happily accepts, although Inez ****disapproves, wanting Slider all to herself. Meanwhile, Matt tries ****to pop the question on Inez herself with some difficulty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase. If I did, Slider would be my boyfriend.**

**Chapter 1: The Big Question.**

Three days after the downfall of Hacker, everyone in Cyberspace threw a huge celebration for all four members of the Cybersquad, for defeating Hacker for good and dumping him in the recycle bin on the other side of Cyberspace, along with Buzz. To celebrate, Motherboard arranged for a gigantic party to be held at the Grand Ballroom, level negative five at the Cyber Grand tower.

The ballroom was decorated nicely. Balloons and streamers were hanging from every part of the ceiling, blocking any view from the white, tiled ceiling. Rainbow confetti of every colour of the rainbow was scattered all over the polished tile floor. A few round tables with four chairs each were place in every corner of the ballroom.

Atop the main table were scrumptious snacks, such as donuts, cookies, and most importantly, four chocolate sculptures of Jackie, Inez, Matt, and Digit themselves, Cyberspace's heroes, made by Chef Foody for that special occasion.

It seemed as though mostly everyone was at the party. There was Creech, Shari Spotter, Fluff, Dr. Marbles, Binky, the Three Little Pigs, all the Poddles, even Wicked was there. She couldn't miss such a good party, especially the fact that Prince Charming happened to be there. Even the skaters from Radopolis and the Princess of Pompadouria were there as well. Since he helped out the Cybersquad many times during their battles with Hacker, Delete was allowed to attend the party too.

Music was playing in the background when the Cybersquad arrived by a purple portal. Jackie hopped out of the portal first. She was dressed in a yellow, sleeveless, knee-high dress, and black, knee-high boots. Her black hair was still in the usual upper bun at the back of her head, kept in place with a yellow scrunchy. Around her neck was her red bead necklace and red bracelet was around her right wrist. Hanging on her ears were her usual matching round red earrings.

Inez hopped out next. She was wearing a purple, spaghetti-strap midriff, skin-tight, black jeans, and purple shoes. A purple hairclip was placed in her shoulder-length, brown hair, with her black glasses over her eyes.

Matt followed Inez out of the portal. He wore a chartreuse T-Shirt over a long sleeve, white shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. His red hair was still in the shaggy style as usual. His orange backpack was strapped to his back.

The portal closed as Digit flew out last. He looked the same as always with his red tie and red cap. For this fancy occasion, he just threw on a black leather jacket.

Dressing nicely wasn't just for the party, but each member of the Cybersquad were going to receive Cyberawards for defeating Hacker once and for all. The awards ceremony was supposed to begin as soon as they got there.

"Wow, check out the ballroom guys!" Matt exclaimed, looking around. "Motherboard sure hooked us up with a great party."

Inez smiled. "And Cybermusic sure rocks! I wonder who's the DJ?"

Jackie looked at the wooden stage at the back of the ballroom and grinned. "Guys, it's Slider!"

Inez stopped dancing and turned her attention to the stage. There, as the party's DJ was none other than Slider. He looked the same as always – shaggy brown hair, orange hoodie with a yellow oval on it, with a long-sleeve, white shirt underneath, dark green baggy shorts, and brown shoes.

Matt seemed to notice red hearts floating around Inez's head. He waved his right hand in front of her face trying to snap her out of her gaze. "Hello? Nezzie!?"

She shook her head, breaking her gaze, before turning to glare at Matt. "Don't call me Nezzie!"

Just before Inez could give Matt a full lecture on not calling her Nezzie, using vocabulary that no one could understand, a big screen hanging from the ceiling of the ballroom switched on, and Motherboard was on it, beginning the awards ceremony. That cued Slider to turn off the music and for everyone else to pay attention.

"Hello, everyone," Motherboard announced. "Today is the day that we honour four of Cyberspace's courageous heroes. Whenever Hacker planned to take over cybersites and cause chaos throughout Cyberspace, these four heroes are always there to help us all, and for that, I honour them."

Matt could see Shari Spotter in the crowd of people, wiggling her fingers on her right hand at him, smiling. He turned red, not making eye contact with her, but waving back in her direction. Shari always had a crush on him ever since they met, but he was already interested in another girl.

"So, without further ado, I would like to honour the four members of the Cybersquad: Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie, for their success in bringing down Hacker and keeping Cyberspace safe for everyone."

The crowd applauded and cheered, as Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie made their way onto the wooden stage, where Slider was waiting. In his hand was a soft, white pillow, with four gold medals attached to blue straps.

One by one, Slider placed one gold medal over each of the Cybersquad members' head, which hung nicely around their neck, the gold medal hanging by their stomach. Inez blushed as Slider placed a gold medal over her head because his hands brushed against her neck, as he let go of her medal.

Motherboard smiled. "Before we continue to party, another member of the Cybersquad would like to make an important announcement. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause, from Radopolis - Slider!"

The crowd applauded and cheered once more, as Slider placed the white pillow by his feet, before turning on his headset that he wore around his head. Digit, Inez, and Jackie cheered for him, while Matt applauded politely. He didn't like Slider as much, since he was Inez and Jackie's love interest, making Matt very jealous, but he decided to be nice to him, just for that night at least.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Cyberspace," he announced. "In honour of this special occasion, I would like to bring up one question to one of the Cybersquad's members. She is sweet, kind, and very organized. Without her, I don't think the Cybersquad could have pulled it off defeating Hacker from their first mission to their last."

Inez's smile grew. Did Slider mean her? What was the question? She did her best to hide all the excitement that was trying to explode from inside of her.

Slider reached inside his right shorts pocket and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box. He then knelt in front of Jackie on his right knee, much to Inez's shock. He then opened the small box, revealing a beautiful golden ring, with a shiny, sparkly diamond in the middle.

"I know this may come as a shock for you, dudette," he said, as Jackie covered her mouth with her right hand, in surprise. "But will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone gasped, especially Inez, who was looking at Jackie in disbelief. Matt's mouth was hanging open, as well as Jackie's. Digit fell over backwards in shock.

"I mean, forgive me for sounding, like, totally sappy Jackie," Slider explained. "But I really think you're beautiful."

Everyone else was looking at Jackie, waiting for her response. It looked as though she was totally speechless, either because she was shocked that Slider popped the big question on her, that he said a really sweet comment about her, or because she was amazed by how big the diamond on the ring was.

"Is – is – is that a Cyberdiamond?" she asked, stuttering.

Slider nodded. "Yeah, it cost one thousand snelfus. I did a few cryoxide changes here and there and repaired some Cybercoupes in my garage, and I had two hundred snelfus saved up. But it was totally worth it, Jackie."

Inez was watching, the suspense almost killing her. _"She's won't say yes, she might not, she just might -"_

"Yes!"

The applause and cheering that erupted from the audience was almost loud enough to knock Inez off her feet, not to mention knocking the truth about what just happened right into her head. Matt had to grab her by the arms to stop her from falling on her back.

"What's just happened?" Inez asked, a bit dizzy.

Matt smirked. "Slider asked Jackie to be his girlfriend, she said yes, and you almost conked out."

Inez stood up, watching, her eyes widening, as Slider placed the ring on Jackie's right hand, on the second finger from her right. A tear ran down her face in happiness, as she stepped into his embrace. If Slider ever made plans to marry her in the future, the ring he would propose with would go to her left hand, the second from her left.

Soon, Slider backed up from the embrace. With his right arm around Jackie's waist and Jackie smiling, happily, he announced, "Let the party begin!"

Everyone cheered and resumed to what they were doing. Matt hopped off the stage. Inez followed, reluctantly, not having anything better to do. She weaved in and out of the crowd to meet up with Matt at the long snack table. She leaned against one of the fancy chairs, while Matt piled some snacks on his plate. She frowned, looking at Slider and Jackie talking on the stage, while running the music for the party.

"I can't believe it!" Inez muttered, crossing her arms.

Matt swallowed the chocolate chip cookie that was in his mouth, before talking. "I know, did you see that gem? I never knew they made diamonds that big!"

Inez slapped her forehead. "Not Jackie's ring, Matt! I'm talking about Slider and Jackie being an item!"

"Why aren't you happy for Jacks?" Matt asked. "She's so meaningful to you. It even said so in your diary when she read it."

"I know, but you and I both know that Jackie and I both have a crush on Slider ever since we met him when we had to get the Totally Rad Ring of Radopolis back from Hacker," Inez answered. "Look at them, Matt!"

Matt looked back at the stage, along with Inez. They could see Slider whispering something into Jackie's left ear and she giggled in response. Slider laughed along with her and nuzzled his face into her black hair.

Matt smirked at Inez, as she frowned. "Looks like someone's a bit jealous, Nezzie."

Inez frowned at Matt. "I'm not jealous!" Pause. "And don't call me Nezzie!"

Just then, Slider switched the fast, up-beat song, to a slow, romantic one. Inez saw Slider take Jackie's hand and lead her off the stage, towards the dance floor. She turned to Matt, to find Shari Spotter talking to him, batting her eyelashes behind her purple glasses.

She extended her right hand out to Matt. "Hey, want to dance with me?"

Matt turned a bit red, taking her hand, reluctantly. "Uh, sure."

As Shari dragged Matt to the dance floor, eagerly, Matt mouthed, _"Help me!"_ to Inez, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy glaring at Jackie, who had her arms wrapped around Slider's neck, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, so they were so close together.

"This is not good, this is not good at all," Inez stated, using one of her usual quotes.

"What's not good?" Digit asked, appearing next to her and tasting the Cyberbeet stew on the table. "Hmmm, not bad at all."

She needed to make an excuse to leave. She didn't want to face Jackie and Slider that night. "Uh, I'm not feeling so good. Maybe, I should go home."

"No way, Inez!" Digit protested. "This is our party. You can't leave." He grabbed onto her right hand with his left wing. "Come on, let's dance!"

As Digit dragged Inez towards the dance floor, Inez sighed, sadly.

This was going to be a long night.

**Here's the prologue to the story! If you want me to continue, just push the "GO" button at the bottom left screen and……**

**Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid! (quote from, "The Emperor's New School.").**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	2. Tomboy Vs Girly Girl

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Chapter 2: Tomboy vs. Girly-Girl.**

After the endless party at the Cyber Grand Tower in Cyberspace the night before, Matt and Inez met up with each other at an intersection not far away from their school, and walked to school together. Normally, Jackie would meet them there as well, but there was no sign of her that day.

Inez still was a bit upset from the night before, when Slider and Jackie became a couple. She and Jackie both had a crush on Slider ever since they met during their second visit to Radopolis, but neither of them fought over their hot love interest, that is, until Slider asked Jackie to be his girlfriend, causing Inez to express her emotion of jealousy.

Even though Jackie was closer to his age by two years and Inez only four years, age didn't matter when it came to someone like Slider.

Matt had a special someone that he wanted to ask out too. Although she was interested in someone else, that someone else was already taken. He loved teasing her because she looked so cute when she's ticked off. If you guessed Inez, you are absolutely right.

It's funny how love worked. Matt liked Inez, Inez liked Slider, and Slider liked Jackie, who liked him back. Who knew loved could be so complicated?

"I wonder where Jackie is," Matt said, skateboarding next to Inez, while she walked. "It's not like her to be late. Today is the last day of school too."

A frowning Inez was walking next to Matt, kicking a stone as she went. She was so busy muttering sentences to herself to take in a word Matt was saying.

Matt seemed to know what was going through Inez's head. "Come on, Inez, Slider likes Jackie for who she is. The least you could do is be nice to her. She is your best friend after all."

Inez turned to Matt. "What makes you think I'm talking about them?"

Just then, Jackie came running up to them, holding her skwak pad in her hands. She was giggling, happily, as Matt and Inez turned to look at her. Inez took Matt's advice and didn't glare at her, but she still kept her arms crossed, to express how she still felt at that moment, without anyone knowing.

"Hey, Jacks," Inez greeted, calmly. "What took you so long?"

Jackie smiled. "Oh, I was just Cybertexting with Slider this morning and well, lost track of time," Jackie answered, giving her skwak pad a glowing look, as it beeped. "Ooh, incoming message!"

Matt and Inez looked over Jackie's shoulders to read the text message on her skwak pad.

_need to c u _

Matt looked sick, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"How sweet," Inez commented. _"I wish he said that to me."_

"My mom just happened to notice the ring on my finger – the one Slider gave me last night," Jackie stated, laughing. "I told her it was fake and I got it from knocking over milk bottles at the fair."

"We're almost at school," Matt informed the two girls. "You got to stop texting, Jackie. You can text after our last day of school today."

Just then, beeping was heard. It was coming from Matt's backpack, as well as from the inside of Inez's pockets in her shorts and from Jackie's skwak pad. No one answered. Matt and Inez were hoping for Jackie to answer it, since she had her skwak pad in her hands already, but it turns out she was too busy texting.

Inez sighed and pulled out her skwak pad from the inside of her right shorts pocket. "Hello?"

"It's Ms. Fileshare from the Cybrary," a female voice replied. "It's that time of year again, Inez."

Matt looked over Inez's right shoulder to join in the chat. "Is it the time you closed the Cybrary while you fix the computer system?"

She nodded. "That's right, Matthew. There's no problem with the computer system this time, I just want to check them, just in case. I want you, Inez, and Jackie to clean up the Cybrary while it's closed."

Inez nodded. "Okay, sure, but a bit later. It's the last day of school on Earth. We'll be there right after."

While Inez hung up and slipped her skwak pad back into her right shorts pocket, Matt turned to Jackie, who wasn't taking her eyes off her skwak pad. "Jacks, stop texting now. We have our last day of school to finish, then head over to the Cybrary to help clean up."

Jackie sighed. "Fine, but I'm texting more later, whether you like it or not."

She texted her last message for that morning to Slider and sent him the message.

_got 2 go 2 school, cybrary l8ter 2 help clean_

_luv u lots_

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon, when Digit slid down the "Returns" chute and into an overflowing bin of books and discs, Inside the Cybrary. Matt slid down after him, followed by Inez and Jackie. They each climbed out, dusting themselves off from sliding down the dusty chute.

Ms. Fileshare hovered over to them, with a screwdriver in one hand, a hammer in another, a wrench in another one, and a pair of pliers in the last one. She greeted them, with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Cybersquad," she greeted. "Ready to work?"

Matt nodded. "Sure, what do you want us to do?"

"Matthew, I want you to dig into that bin you all just fell into and gather all the discs," Ms. Fileshare explained. "Please put them away for me."

Matt nodded, again, hurrying over to the bin. "Alright."

She then turned to Digit. "Digit, head over to the nearest janitor's closet, grab one of those tall, multi feather dusters poles and dust all the displays."

Digit saluted her and flew away, down an aisle of books.

Ms. Fileshare then turned her attention to Inez and Jackie. "I want you two girls to gather all those returned books and place them back on their proper shelves, understand?"

"We're on it!" Inez and Jackie exclaimed in unison.

Ms. Fileshare grinned. "Splendid, in case you need me; I'll be working in the art section of the Cybrary. If you need to find me, check your skwak pad for my hourly schedule. Oh, and besides us, only one other person is here. There's a reason I let him in. If he needs help with anything, you know what to do."

As she hovered away, Inez and Jackie began rummaging through the overflowing bin. Matt already grabbed a handful of disks, hopped onto a Cybrary cart, and drove away. Inez wasn't comfortable working alone with Jackie, but decided not to say anything.

"Cool, romance novels!" Jackie exclaimed, looking at the titles of the stack of books in her hands. "I'll bring these to the romance section of the Cybrary.

Inez's face lit up. If this was a way to get away from Jackie for a while, she was willing to take it. "Alright, I'll just find all the science books for now."

Jackie nodded and hopped onto a Cybrary cart. She dropped the books on the back seat and drove off, leaving a satisfied Inez all by herself. Jackie was hoping to finish volunteering early that night and hopefully see Slider before they all had to go back to Earth. Texting isn't the same as seeing him in person.

Jackie finally arrived below a chute that led to different rooms in the Cybrary. She pressed a red button on the controls, causing the cart to hover up the chute. She passed by different entrances to different floors, until she reached the sixteenth floor. She pulled a lever on the controls and drove into the hole in the wall, arriving in a room.

A giant red heart was hanging from the ceiling, indicating she was in the romance room. The Cybrary cart remained hovering in mid-air, while Jackie hopped off with the books in the back seat, and began slipping the books back on their proper shelves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt hurried back to the returns bin to grab more discs t put away. At the same time, Inez finished putting away the science books, and was also seen rummaging through the returns bin for more books, as Matt approached her.

"Hey, Inez!" Matt called. "How's it going?"

Inez didn't answer his question, as she stacked up on mathematics books. Instead, she returned her answer with a question. "What does she have that I don't?"

Matt sighed, rolling his eyes. "Give up, Inez. Slider likes Jackie for being her and she likes him back for being him, end of story."

She frowned a bit. "I don't get it. Just because there's a larger age difference between Slider and I than Slider and Jackie, it doesn't mean he had to choose her."

"He didn't _have_ to choose her," Matt explained, searching for more discs. "He probably wanted to, because something special about her caught his attention. Didn't you notice the signs, revealing that he liked her?"

Inez turned to glare at Matt. "Like what?"

Matt pondered the question for a moment. "Well, here's my opinion. Look at you, you're a smart tomboy. You wear the same purple vest, teal-coloured shorts, and blue boots all the time. You have short brown hair going down to your shoulders."

She kept glaring at him. "Are you saying I dress weirdly!?"

"No, not at all," Matt answered, putting his hands up, to reassure her that he wasn't insulting her. "I mean, think about what I just said." Inez thought about it for a minute. "Now, what's Jackie like?"

Inez placed her right hand underneath her chin, thinking. "She wears a yellow skin-tight jacket, sky blue miniskirt, and bluish-purplish shoes. Her black hair is longer than mine and is always put up in an upper bun at the back of her head with a yellow scrunchy. She wears red beaded jewellery too."

Matt nodded. "So, what would you call her?"

"A chicken-leg-like slut?"

"How about something nicer, like, the opposite of tomboy?"

"Girly-girl?"

"Exactly."

A light bulb went on in Inez's head. Matt was right. Jackie was a girly-girl – someone who was more likely to get a guy's attention. She on the other hand, always wore shorts, vests, and boots. She may be smart, but some guys either like her as a cool friend, nerd, or was the butt of everyone's joke.

Matt interrupted her thoughts. "Okay, enough gossiping about what guys like. Let's get back to work." He gathered more discs in his arms. "I'll be in the history room if you need me."

"Oh, wait for me, Matt!" Inez called after him. "I have history books in my arms. I'll go with you."

Matt nodded, as they both sprinted for the teleporter pad.

* * *

Jackie spent five minutes, slipping all the romance novels into empty slots on the shelves. She was on her last book, but it wasn't a romance novel. It was a picture of a skateboard. The title said, "An Pro's Guide to Advanced Skateboarding."

"Whoops, I must have grabbed this by accident," Jackie told herself. "Oh, well, I better get to the hobbies section of the Cybrary."

She hurried over to the nearest directory on the sixteenth floor to find out if she should take the mail tube, Cybrary cart again, or teleporter pad to the hobbies section of the Cybrary, since each vehicle went to a different room on each floor, and there were three rooms on each floor.

Using her index finger on her right hand, she ran her finger down the lists of rooms in the Cybrary, as well as the vehicle used to get there.

"Hobbies, teleporter pad," she said to herself, after finding the information she needed. "Now, where's that on the sixteenth floor?" She then read the three rooms on the sixteenth floor. "Geography, Literature, and Romance. And it looks like the teleporter pad in the Literature section of the Cybrary."

With the skateboarding book underneath her left arm, Jackie sprinted down the hall to a room with a giant book above it – literature. She hurried inside to the teleporter pad inside. She hopped on the pink chair and set the purple projector to the hobbies section of the library, but turning the knob on the side of the projector.

Seated carefully in her seat, keeping the book steady between her legs, she flipped the orange switch.

The green lamp above her emitted a bright yellow light like a regular lamp. The light covered Jackie completely, transforming her and the skateboarding book into a ball of light. Once she became a ball of light, she travelled through walls, windows, and floors throughout the Cybrary.

* * *

"Ugh, where is that book!?" Slider said, searching a shelf for the book he needed. It turns out he was the guy Ms. Fileshare told each member of the Cybersquad, before they got back to work. "It should be back today."

Just then, a ball of light entered through a round opening on the side of the projector on the teleporter pad next to him. The green lamp shone the same yellow light on the pink chair. Once it faded, Jackie was sitting on the pink chair, with the book in her arms.

She stood up and hopped off the teleporter pad. She scanned the room to find the shelf where the skateboarding book belonged. She scanned the room, from left to right.

"Let's see, yo-yoing, cooking, checkers – "she muttered, reading all the different categories. She stopped by the skateboarding section, spotting Slider by a shelf. "Slider!"

Slider turned around, hearing Jackie call his name and smiled. "Hey, Jacks, what's up?"

"I'm just returning books to their proper places in the Cybrary," she answered, sweetly. "What about you?"

"I'm looking for a skateboarding book," Slider replied. "It's called, "A Pro's Guide to Advanced Skateboarding."

Jackie's face brightened, as she handed the book in her arms to him. "Here, it was returned, so I decided to put it back here, but here you go."

He took the book. "Thanks, Jackie."

Just then, two balls of light entered the opening on the side of the projector once more. The green lamp shone light over the pink chair. Once it faded, Matt was sitting on the chair, with discs in his arms. Next to him was Inez, who had history books in her arms. She frowned at Matt.

"You turned the knob the wrong way, Matt!" she cried. "We ended up in the hobbies section of the Cybrary! Let me turn the knob this time."

As Inez turned to turn the knob to indicate where they need to go in the Cybrary, Matt looked around the room, before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

He tapped Inez on her shoulder. "Uh, Inez?"

"What is it?"

"Turn around."

Inez turned around to face in the same direction Matt was facing and her mouth dropped. That wasn't the only thing that dropped. It also felt as though her heart dropped into her stomach.

Leaning against the shelf containing skateboarding books was Jackie, who had her eyes closed. Slider was in front of her, pushing her gently against the shelf, kissing her passionately. He had his hands on her head, while she had her hands on his shoulders. The skateboarding book lay forgotten on the ground.

Matt smirked. "Get a room!"

Jackie opened her eyes in surprise, as Slider broke the kiss ad turned around to find Matt and Inez standing by the teleporter pad, looking as surprised as he and Jackie were.

Slider rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Sorry about that."

Jackie blushed a bit. "I thought we were the only ones here."

As Jackie turned back to talk to Slider, Inez looked at her, narrowing her eyes, with a thought running through her head.

"_Girly-girl?"_ she thought, as Jackie was laughing at a joke Slider told her. _"I wonder – "_

**Chapter 2 up! I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	3. Flirting?

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**I'm glad you all love this story! Your support keeps me going. On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Flirting?**

Matt, Inez, and Jackie were thrilled when school was over and summer began. It was a chance to finally relax and relieve their brains, which felt as though they were suffering from overwork. Now that school was out of their hands for two months, they had more free time to hang out with each other anywhere, anytime, anyplace – including Cyberspace.

While they were working in the Cybrary the day before, Inez had an idea that she refused to share with anyone. It made her feel a bit better about the Slider/Jackie issue, and she was determined to try it out. No one, except her knew when it was going to happen. She knew that the idea could ruin everything, but she would never know until she tried.

Matt was always uninterested in what Inez had to say about Slider and Jackie. The only person he would want to talk about and talk to would be Inez – and himself – during a romantic night at the movies, but that wasn't going to happen, unless Matt plucks up the courage to ask her out.

To spend some of her free time during the summer, Jackie was at the mall, shopping for clothes, such as a yellow bikini with red dots on it from Ardene, more beaded jewellery from Claire's, and even a new pair of brown skater shoes for Slider from West 49.

It was about noon when she bought herself a mango smoothie from her favourite drink stand, and rode an escalator to the second floor of the mall. She passed by a store, with a mannequin wearing a red and white floral dress on display. She was anxious to take a look inside the store, when her skwak pad began ringing in her right miniskirt pocket.

Before any bystanders questioned the weird ring tone, Jackie darted into the nearest washroom on that floor, and locked herself in an empty stall. Making sure no one else was in the washroom at the moment, she answered her skwak pad, and was surprised to find a text message.

_need u in radopolis ASAP got big surprise 4 u & Inez. Matt & digit here already, text back reply & I'll open u a portal_

Jackie grinned. A surprise!? Of course she'd be there.

_ok send me a ride_

A few seconds after she sent her reply, a giant, oval, purple portal opened in front of her. She finished what was left of her mango smoothie and dumped it into the trash can next to her. Clutching her purchases, she hopped into the portal, as it closed behind her.

* * *

In Radopolis, Slider was in his garage, at his workbench, fixing a broken skate wheel on a blue skateboard. Scattered on his workbench were a bunch of screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, and other essential work tools.

Matt was sitting in a green beanbag chair in the corner of the garage, with his legs crossed and his hands behind his back. His red shaggy hair was dripping wet with water. His chartreuse sweater and blue jeans were soaked as well.

Digit was by a stove at the back of the room, cooking what looked like his famous sweet and sour salad with special seaweed sauce. It was probably lunch for that day.

"So, why'd you called us here again?" Matt asked, water running down his face.

"It's a surprise," Slider replied, rolling the skateboard across the workbench. "Let's wait for the girls to get here first."

Just then, an oval purple portal opened and Jackie hopped out, as it closed behind her. She was still holding on to her bags of purchases.

"Hey, Jacks," Matt greeted, looking at the bags she was holding. "Where were you?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Duh, at the mall. Oh, which reminds me -"She dropped her bags and reached into one of them, pulling out a white shoebox. She headed over to Slider, who looked up at her.

"Hey, Jackie," he greeted, smiling. "What's that in your hand?"

She handed him the shoebox. "It's for you. I thought it'll fit you perfectly."

He took off the lid on the shoebox and found the pair of brown skater shoes Jackie bought for him. It had red and yellow flames on the sides and brown and black checker-patterned laces.

Slider looked from the shoes to Jackie. "Thanks, babe."

Jackie blushed; as Slider took the shoes and bent down to try them on. "No problem."

Once again, another oval purple portal opened where Jackie's used to be, and Inez hopped out, with the portal closing behind her. She looked the same as always – purple vest, teal-coloured shorts, blue boots, small silver hoop earrings – silver hoop earrings!?

Obviously, Matt was the first to notice her. "Hey, Inez. New earrings?"

She nodded. "Yep, I'm glad you noticed."

Slider stood up from behind his workbench, looking down at the brand new skater shoes on his feet. "Wow, Jacks, they fit perfectly. How did you know my feet size?"

Jackie smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Girlfriend's intuition."

"What's going on?" Inez asked Jackie.

Slider looked up from his new skater shoes to Inez. "Oh, hey, Inez. Jackie just got me a pair of new skater shoes. Aren't they awesome?"

Inez nodded. "Yeah, great. Say, do you notice anything new about me?"

Jackie examined Inez with her clear eyes for fashion. "Nice earrings."

Slider nodded. "Yeah, very nice."

Inez turned a bit red. "Gee, thanks." She turned to Matt, who was still dripping with water. "What happened to you, Matt?"

Matt sighed, remembering how he got so soaked. "I was milking the cow in my family's barn, when Slider called. One of the chicks, I call it Chickie, walked in between the cow's legs again. The cow tried to get it, and ended up kicking me with its hind legs into the water bin where the animals drink from. Chickie is okay though."

Inez giggled. "That's so funny, Matt."

Matt blushed a bit. He loved to make her laugh.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I'll reveal the surprise," Slider said, as everyone turned to look at him. "Okay, you all know the Radopolis Grand Prix, right?"

"You mean the first weekend in July, right?" Inez asked. Slider nodded. "Yeah, we know."

"And you know the Cybercoupe my dad and I built right, the orange one?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I'm entering the Radopolis Grand Prix, with my skater friends," Slider explained. "Our team's name is the Radopolis Racing Radsters. We'll be racing against other teams from around Radopolis. The winning team gets a year supply of ice cream and one million snelfus."

Digit's eyes widened, as he added the finishing touches on his salad. "Wow, what a prize package."

"What does that have to do with us?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Slider grinned. "Well, I was wondering if you and Digit will be my team, along with one of my Radopolis friends."

Matt smiled. "Alright, count me in."

"I guess so," Digit said, nodding in agreement.

"What about us, Slider?" Inez asked, speaking for herself and Jackie. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Slider began. "Would you mind being our team's cheerleaders?"

Jackie squealed. "Cheerleaders!? With frilly skirts and matching pom-poms?" Slider nodded. "Count me in!"

Slider smiled, before turning to Inez. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nezzie? You don't usually wear skirts."

Inez blushed at the pet name Slider was allowed to call her. "It's just a skirt. I'll do it for you."

"Alright, if you want," Slider answered. He turned to Jackie. "Okay, Jacks. Digit told me you're an amazing artist. Why don't you design our team jerseys and your cheerleading outfits?"

Jackie grabbed a large notebook from a nearby shelf and a pencil. "I'll get started right away."

He turned back to Inez, handing her a small stack of snelfus. "Inez, whatever Jackie needs to make the jerseys and cheerleading outfits, you can go to the Cybermall to get them, okay?" He pointed to a red button next to the workbench. "Press this button for a portal to get you there and text us on your skwak pad when you need a ride back."

Inez smiled, feeling absolutely important. "Anything for _you_, Slider."

Slider rubbed the back of his neck, turning a bit red, as he hurried over to Matt and Digit, probably telling them to help wash the orange Cybercoupe and check for loose bolts.

Inez turned to Jackie. "So, what do you need first, Jackie?"

Jackie was scribbling some possible designs for the jerseys and cheerleading outfits. "Well, I'm thinking our team colours should be red and yellow. Those colours clash well together and are very bright and could make us feel very energetic during the race."

Inez took down notes on her skwak pad. "What kind of fabric?"

"It should be easy to move in," Jackie answered, still drawing. "Try red and yellow cotton material. Buy a lot of those materials, since I'll need to make four jerseys and two cheerleading outfits."

"And the pom-poms?"

Jackie pondered the question for a moment. "A pair of red ones and a pair of yellow ones. When we use them, we'll use one of each colour."

"Anything else?"

Jackie was still drawing. "Oh, and a measuring tape used for measuring our waists and stuff, lots of red and yellow thread, and I think that's about it. I have a sewing machine at home, so we're all set."

Inez took down the last bit of notes on her skwak pad and pressed the red button on the side of the workbench. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Once more, an oval purple portal opened in front of Inez and she jumped in, with the portal closing behind her.

* * *

It wasn't long until Inez arrived at the Cybermall and began shopping for whatever Jackie needed. She was glad that Slider needed her to run such an important errand, and she wouldn't let him down. He even liked her new earrings!

The Cybermall was not as busy as on weekends, and it was only Thursday that day. Inez wandered around the Cybermall, in search of a nearby fabric store. It was then someone who owned that sort of store that she knew so well.

Inez turned around a corner and reached a large fabric store. There was a large window in the front next to the entrance. On display in the window were red and blue silk fabrics. A large sign hanging above the store read, "Shari's Fabric Depot."

Shari Spotter was a witch who attended Frogsnorts School of Magic. In her spare time, she spent her time working in her own fabric shop, which recently opened to the public. She sold different types of fabric – especially for wizards and witches who needed new robes made. So far, her new business has been very successful.

Inez opened the door and went inside. Everything in the store was neatly organized. One section held all the fabric, another held all the buttons and zippers, another held the thread, and more. Inez spotted Shari behind the counter, counting a small stack of snelfus, next to an open cash register.

"Hey, Shari," Inez greeted with a smile.

Shari looked up from the snelfus in her hand and smiled as well. "Oh, hi, Inez. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm getting ready for the Radopolis Grand Prix next weekend," Inez answered. "I came here to buy some materials needed for team jerseys and cheerleading outfits. Jackie and I are going to be cheerleaders for Slider, his friend, Digit, and Matt's racing team."

Shari's smile grew. "Oh, Matthew's competing?"

Inez smirked, knowing about Shari's crush on Matt. "Yeah, they're working on their Cybercoupe now as we speak."

"Super, I'll be sure to attend the race!" Shari exclaimed, putting the wad of snelfus back into the cash register and closing it. "So, what do you need today, Inez?"

Inez scrolled through the list on her skwak pad. "Jackie's designing the jerseys and cheerleading outfits. She said she'd need lots of red and yellow thread, a measuring tape for measuring body measures –

Shari put up her hands to silence Inez. "Okay, one at a time. Follow me." She grabbed a basket. "I'll get you what you need."

Inez nodded and followed Shari around the store. "Thanks a lot, Shari."

"Oh, it's no problem," Shari replied, throwing bobbins of red and yellow thread into the basket. "I'm glad to help."

While Shari looked around the store for the measuring tape, Inez asked. "Shari, I need some advice."

"Sure, what about?"

"It's about a guy that I like," Inez answered. "He notices me, but we're just friends. I want it to be a little more than that."

Shari finished gathering everything that Inez requested so far. "Anything else you need?"

"Besides the advice, enough red and yellow cotton fabric for four jerseys and two cheerleading outfits."

Shari nodded, as Inez followed her to the fabric section of the store. "Well, Inez, if you're attracted to a guy, try flirting. You have to bat your eyelashes a few times and bit your lip softly when he's talking to you. Dress nicely and good hygiene definitely helps. Oh, and smile. Guys love that."

"Are you sure that will work?" Inez asked.

Shari piled small rolls of red and yellow cotton fabrics into the medium-sized basket. "I'm sure it'll work. Is Matthew the guy you're hitting on?"

"Oh, no," Inez answered, as she followed Shari back to the counter to pay for everything. "We're just friends. Besides, he doesn't like me that way."

Shari breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay." She pressed a few buttons on the cash register, calculating the total price for the fabrics, thread, and measuring tape. "That will be two hundred and fifty snelfus, Inez."

Inez reached into her right shorts pocket and pulled out the wad of snelfus Slider gave her. She counted out two hundreds, two twenties, and a ten, and slid it across the counter to Shari.

"Thanks," Inez thanked, after Shari packed the purchases in plastic bags. "I'll see you at the Radopolis Grand Prix next weekend."

"Okay, see you then!" Shari chirped, waving goodbye to Inez, as she began to leave. "Oh, and I love the earrings!"

"Thanks!" Inez called back, exiting the store.

The last thing to buy was a pair of red and a pair of yellow pom-poms. She figured that she would have the best chance to find them at the "Everything for a Snelfu Store."

As she made her way through the Cybermall once more, a thought ran through her head.

_  
"Flirting?"_ she thought. _"It just might work."_

**Chapter 3 up! I hope you like it so far! I have a basic idea about how the plot of the story will go. Like I said, your support keeps me going!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	4. Hanging Out?

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Chapter 4: Hanging Out?**

Inez took Shari's advice and hoped it would work. She had to find some time to try it out. But with running errands in Cyberspace, preparing for the Radopolis Grand Prix, and her daily chores back on Earth, she was really busy.

She wasn't the only one busy. Jackie had already designed the Radopolis Racing Radsters' jerseys, as well as the cheerleading outfits for herself and Inez. She took the body measurements of herself, Inez, Matt, Slider, Digit, and Slider's Radopolis friend, and got straight to work. The Radopolis Grand Prix was next weekend, and she had to make six pieces of clothing in almost a week.

Jackie has been cooped up in her bedroom, doing nothing, but making the jerseys and cheerleading outfits. Her mother questioned the red and yellow cotton material and asked what she was up to, and Jackie answered that she was making clothes for the needy children.

So far, she made Slider and Matt's jerseys. They were currently hanging on hangers at the back of Jackie's closet. She was sitting by her desk, running Digit's jersey through the sewing machine. Next to her was a notebook, flipped open to the page with Digit's jersey design and body measurements.

Jackie was just sewing a large red three to Digit's yellow jersey, when her skwak pad beeped on the chair next to her. She reached over to the chair and answered it. On the screen was a text message.

_help send flyers of radopolis grand prix 2 everywhere in cyberspace_

Jackie stood up, with the skwak pad still in her hands. She guessed the jerseys would have to wait. Her boyfriend needed her and the others.

_be rite there send me a portal_

Just then, an oval purple portal opened in front of her, and she jumped it. The portal closed behind her, as she travelled through the vortex to Radopolis.

* * *

In Slider's garage on the cybersite of Radopolis, Slider was behind his workbench, printing out flyers from his computer, advertising the Radopolis Grand Prix next weekend. The workbench was practically covered in flyers. Cyberspace was huge, and they were going to need _a lot _of flyers.

Next to him, Matt was packing all the flyers in brown satchels. Digit was helping him, almost swamped in a pile of flyers himself.

Just then, an oval purple portal opened in the garage. Inez rolled out, followed by Jackie, who hopped out, as the portal closed behind her. They both happened to meet each other in the vortex and exited it together.

"Ugh, what a ride," Inez moaned, rubbing her sore head. She was wearing a new accessory along with her silver hoop earrings: one silver hairclip on each side of her head, pinning back her brown bangs.

Jackie dusted off her sky blue miniskirt with her hands. "What's up, Slider?"

"Hey, Jacks," Slider greeted, smiling. "We have work to do."

Inez was still rubbing her head. "Okay, where do you want us to start?"

"Well, first of all grab a satchel," Slider said. "Okay, Matt, I want you to start handing out flyers at Frogsnorts School of Magic."

Matt sadly strapped the satchel full of flyers to his back over his orange backpack. "Ugh, why must I be near Stalking Shari Spotter!?"

Slider ignored him, turning to Digit. "Digit, start advertising in Happily Ever After."

"Right away, Slider," Digit answered, grabbing a satchel filled with overflowing flyers.

Slider nodded, turning to Inez and Jackie. "Inez, you can start handing out flyers in Tikiville. Jackie, you can begin in R-Fair City."

Jackie planted a kiss on Slider's cheek. "Alright, I'll see you later."

Inez nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Sure thing, Slider!"

Slider pressed the red button on the side of his workbench, opening an oval purple portal for the four of them. "I'll stay here and make more flyers. If you run out of flyers, text me on your skwak pad and I'll open you a portal to send you back here to refill, as well as transfer you to different Cybersites if necessary."

Inez ran her right hand down Slider's left arm. "I'll be sure to do that."

Slider twitched away, as Inez gave him a smile, before hopping into the portal after Digit, Matt, and Jackie. The portal closed behind her. Slider sighed and got back to printing more Radopolis Grand Prix advertisement flyers.

* * *

An oval purple portal opened in Tikiville and Inez hopped out, with the portal closing behind her. Inez adjusted the strap on her browns satchel, and began walking through Tikiville.

She handed out flyers to any person that passed by her. Each of them accepted, reading the advertisement flyer, as they walked away. It was a good thing a lot of people were spending their time outside that day.

It wasn't long until she spotted the Big Kahuna of Tikiville – Creech. She was strolling through Tikiville, making sure all was in order.

"Hey, Creech!" Inez called, waving to her.

Creech had her back to Inez, but she turned around, spotting Inez, and smiled. "Hi, Inez!" What brings you to my beautiful cybersite of Tikiville?"

"Oh, I'm just handing out flyers for the Radopolis Grand Prix next weekend," Inez answered, reaching into her satchel and pulling out a flyer, which she gave to Creech. "See, Digit, Matt, Slider, Jackie, and I are advertising for it."

Creech read the advertisement. "It sounds like fun. Maybe I'll go."

"That would be great," Inez said, passing an advertisement to a bystander by the road.

"Speaking of Slider and Jackie," Creech began. "How are the lovebirds lately?"

"_Sadly, still together,"_ Inez thought. "Oh, they're doing fine."

Creech smiled. "That's great! And you and Matt?"

"Nah, we're not dating," Inez corrected. "We're just friends. He doesn't like me that way."

Creech raised an eyebrow. "Really? You two are usually inseparable."

It was Inez's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Since I'm Tikiville's leader, Motherboard tells me almost everything," Creech explained, giggling. "And I remember her telling me a funny story that involved you and Matt during Halloween."

**Cue Flashback:**

"_What did I tell you about calling me Nezzie!?" Inez yelled, annoyed._

_"Sorry," Matt said, apologetically._

_Inez gave Matt a flirtatious look. "It's okay, I don't mind – Matthew."_

_Matt blushed, though no one could see._

**End Flashback.**

"That was, like, puppy love," Inez protested. "Like I said, I like him as a friend."

Creech smirked. "Whatever you say."

"But you're right, I do like someone," Inez said, rubbing the back of her head. "I just need some advice on how to get with him. Flirting is not working."

Creech thought about it for a moment. "Well, Inez, flirting is not enough. You must make him want to be near you. Complement him, but don't lie because he'll know when you do. Ask him to hang out one day, not on a date though, just like friends. Oh, and laugh at his jokes, even if you think they're not funny."

Thoughts ran through Inez's head. "Do you think it will work?"

"It should," Creech replied. "If not, that guy is just not right for you." Pause. "Is it King Duducus?"

"No!" Inez called, as she ran off. "Thanks, Creech! See you at the Radopolis Grand Prix!"

Creech waved goodbye to Inez, as she hurried off, handing Radopolis Grand Prix flyers to everyone that passed by.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was in R-Fair City, with a cheerful face and a satchel full of Radopolis Grand Prix advertisements. Since R-Fair City was such a popular place, there were so many tourists to hand our flyers to.

She spent only two minutes there, and her overflowing satchel of flyers was now half empty. Some people turned her way and whispered into each other's ears. The Cybersquad were kind of like celebrities in Cyberspace, after defeating Hacker, and many remember Jackie as the sweet, kind one of the group.

As Jackie made her way through the crowded streets of R-Fair City, a little poddling from Poddleville, who happened to be one of the tourists in R-Fair City that day on a tour bus, walked up to her, holding a notebook and a pen in her hand.

"Are you Jackie?" the poddling asked, looking up at Jackie with hopeful eyes – er – eye.

Jackie smiled, sweetly. "Yes, I'm Jackie."

"Can I have your autograph?" the poddling asked, holding out her notebook and pen, anxiously.

Jackie grinned, patting the poddling on her triangular back. "Okay, sure."

She took the notebook and pen and signed it in her neat cursive writing, even adding a couple of stars around it to make it special. She then handed it back to the poddling, who held it happily in her arms.

"Thank you!" she chirped, hurrying back to her parents by the tour bus.

Jackie smiled and continued walking through the crowds, handing out flyers to everyone she passed. She noticed the wall, which was covered with large rectangles to post advertisements about everything happening or is going to happen in R-Fair City.

Jackie remember that was the place Inez and Lucky were writing down multiplication tables to figure out how many Delete clones there were and how many were left to catch. She figured it was a great place to paint a giant version of the Radopolis Grand Prix advertisement, using her artistic talents.

And luckily, there was a bunch of open paint cans in front of a blank rectangular board, filled with different colours of overflowing paint, and paintbrushes by their sides.

Jackie reached into her satchel, grabbed a flyer, and made a hole near the top of it, so it could hang on a loose nail on the wall next to the blank rectangular board. She reached down for a large paintbrush, deciding to paint the background bright yellow first.

* * *

While Jackie was feverishly painting fast, and neatly I might add, an oval purple portal opened in Slider's garage, and Matt hopped out. He managed to hand out all his flyers at Frogsnorts, and leave before he ran into Shari Spotter. Luckily, Slider was able to act fast when Matt called.

The portal closed behind him. Matt searched the garage for any sign of Slider. Everything looked the same as always, with a three foot tall pile of Radopolis Grand Prix flyers behind Slider's workbench. All that was missing was Slider, who was nowhere to be found.

"Yo, Slider!" Matt called. "Where are you!?"

The pile of flyers shook, as Matt turned around to look. Slider popped his head out of the top of the pile, followed by his upper body and arms. He sighed, pulling a flyer out of his shaggy brown hair.

"The printer went berserk," Slider explained, before Matt could ask. "Don't ask. Oh, well, I least we have _more that enough _flyers needed to hand out throughout Cyberspace."

Matt laughed. "Well, Digit and Inez texted me a couple of minutes ago. They're coming back for a refill soon."

Just then, another oval purple portal opened in front of Matt and Inez hopped out. Digit flew out after her, as the portal closed behind them. They dropped their browns satchels on the ground.

Digit was panting hard. "Okay, three cybersites down, a lot more to go."

"Looks like everyone is back for a refill," Slider stated, looking at each one of them, who was standing there, talking. "What about Jackie?" Slider asked.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't heard from her."

Slider made his way through the large pile of flyers to his skwak pad on his workbench. Ever since he joined the Cybersquad during the Cyberolympics at Mount Olympus, he received a skwak pad from Motherboard as well. Jackie explained that Slider was just a part of Team Motherboard as any of them, and she approved.

He turned it on. "Jacks, how's it going?" Pause. "Jackie?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was still painting her poster, which was almost complete. The background was bright yellow, with Radopolis Grand Prix at the top and July 3-4 at the bottom, both in large red letters and numbers.

In the middle was a picture of Slider, holding a red racing helmet under his right arm. He was wearing a matching red jump suit. He was leaning against a red Cybercoupe. She changed the racer from the original flyer to Slider on the giant poster. Around the entire picture were stars of every colour of the rainbow.

Jackie was adding a few more stars to the poster. Her yellow skin-tight jacket and sky blue miniskirt had different coloured paint blotches all over them, with a few of them on her face. Between her teeth was a thin paintbrush. In her right hand was another paintbrush, which she was using to paint with.

Just then, there was beeping coming from her right pocket in her miniskirt.

Using her left hand, she removed the paintbrush from between her teeth, and placed it in one of the open paint cans on the ground. She then reached into her right skirt pocket and pulled out her skwak pad to answer it.

"Hello?" Jackie said, looking at the screen.

Slider popped up on the screen. "Hey, Jackie. What are you doing now?"

"I'm painting a giant version of the Radopolis Grand Prix flyer on one of the rectangular boards in R-Fair City," Jackie explained. "I just finished. I'll send you a picture. Can you open a portal for me while I scan the picture?"

Slider nodded. "Sure thing, sweets."

Once Slider hung up, Jackie held her skwak pad out in front of her finished poster, the screen still facing her. She held down a button with her thumb, as the skwak pad scanned the entire giant poster. It beeped, indicating the scanning was complete. She pressed another button, sending the picture to Slider.

Just as she finished, an oval purple portal opened next to her. She smiled and, after dropping the paintbrush from her right hand onto the ground, she slipped her skwak pad into her right skirt pocket, and hopped into the portal, as it closed behind her.

Meanwhile, the picture of the giant poster Jackie scanned and sent to Slider appeared on the screen of Slider's skwak pad. He examined it with great interest.

"Wow, this is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Inez looked over at Slider. She never recalled seeing him so happy before. "What is it?"

He showed Inez the picture on his skwak pad's screen. "Jackie painted a larger version of the Radopolis Grand Prix flyer on one of those giant rectangular boards at R-Fair City, replacing the racer on the poster with me. Isn't it great!?"

Inez pretended to care. "Yeah, fantastic."

Just then, an oval purple portal opened inside the garage, and Jackie jumped out of it, with the portal closing behind her.

Slider walked up to her, handing her a wet cloth Digit gave him. "Here Jackie, clean up, you're a mess."

Jackie took the cloth from him, wiping the paint blotches off her face. "Thanks."

Inez glared at the two lovebirds, as they were laughing about something.

"_Ask him to hang out?"_ she thought, crossing her arms. _"Sure; once the time is right."_

**Chapter 4 up! I'm really having fun writing this story! Thanks again for all the reviews! I can tell by all of them you really like this story!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	5. The Final Straw

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Chapter 5: The Final Straw.**

The Cybersquad spent the rest of their first week of summer in Radopolis, helping out Slider prepare for the Radopolis Grand Prix coming up. Each of them were busy, whether it was sending out more advertisements or making repairs on the orange Cybercoupe they were to use to race.

It wasn't long until the long week passed by. The Radopolis Grand Prix was the next day. Jackie managed to design and make the racing jerseys for Digit, Matt, Slider, and Slider's Radopolis friend, as well as the cheerleading outfits for Inez and herself. She was glad all that was over, she never wanted to see another sewing machine again.

Before they left Radopolis last night, Slider informed each member of the Cybersquad that the next day, they were to head back to Radopolis at around noon to practise for the Radopolis Grand Prix the very next day after that. While Digit, Matt, and Slider practised driving their Cybercoupe at top speed safely, Inez and Jackie would practise their cheers and moves to go along with them.

It was five minutes until noon, when Jackie was in her room; hanging the last jersey she made for the Radopolis Grand Prix. Since she was to practise her cheerleading moves, she needed to wear an outfit easier to move in. She was now wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, skin-tight short black shorts, and her usual baby blue shoes. Her black hair was in the usual bun at the back of her head, kept in place with a yellow scrunchy.

Jackie closed her closet door and reached down by her feet to grab her yellow bag, which had her regular clothes to change into after practise, as well as a pair of red and yellow pom-poms. She then headed over to her desk, where her skwak pad was. She grabbed it and texted a message.

_ready do ur stuff_

Within seconds of sending the text message, a giant purple portal opened in the middle of her bedroom. She hopped into the portal, dragging her yellow bag with her, as the portal closed behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Radopolis, Slider was talking on his skwak pad, after receiving Jackie's text message. He wore a red tank top, dark blue gym shorts, and his brown skater shoes Jackie bought him. He, along with his skater dude friend, Matt, and Digit were at the Radopolis race track, warming up for their practise. At the starting line of the track was their orange Cybercoupe, which they were going to use in the race.

For practise, Matt was wearing a white T-Shirt, black gym shorts, and his usual red shoes. He was standing next to the orange Cybercoupe, while his red duffel bag containing his regular clothes were on a bench on the side of the track.

Digit was wearing a red T-Shirt, and his usual red cap and yellow shoes. He was sitting on the hood of the orange Cybercoupe, deep in a conversation with Matt.

Slider's skater dude friend was Jake. He wore a green T-Shirt, dark blue gym shorts, and white shoes. His blonde hair was in the shaggy style. He was standing next to Slider by the benches, waiting for him to get off his skwak pad.

"Are you sure we've got one?" Slider asked the person on the other line. There was a reply. "Okay, great, see you at six."

Just as he slipped his skwak pad into his right gym shorts pocket, an oval purple portal opened by the bench a few metres away from Slider's and Jake's bench. Inez and Jackie jumped out, as the portal closed behind them. They set their bags on the bench in front of them.

Slider noticed the purple glow from the portal and turned to face Jackie. He waved to her and she wiggled her fingers on her right hand back at him.

Jake turned to Slider. "So, that's your girlfriend, huh?"

Slider nodded. "Yeah, she's so cool."

"I have to admit, she's cute," Jake said, before laying eyes on Inez in her purple skin-tight T-Shirt, black gym shorts, and blue boots. Her newest girly accessory: a purple wristband on each of her wrists, with her initials in silver rhinestones. "But that cutie next to her is smokin' hot, dude. Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Inez," Slider answered.

Jake placed his right hand underneath his chin, in thought. "Inez, huh? That's a cute name."

Inez and Jackie finished their quick chat and walked over to Jake and Slider. Jackie held onto Slider's cheek with her right hand and planted a kiss on his lips. Inez felt sick as a dog inside, and turned to Jake, who greeted her with a charming smile.

"Hey, the name's Jake," he said, smiling. "What's yours?"

Inez looked up at him, with a small, but not major keen interest in him. "It's Inez. You're Slider's friend, right?"

"That's right, the one and only Jake Daniels," he answered. "You're pretty cute, I have to say."

Inez grinned. "Really?" She thought, _"Then, Slider could possibly agree too."_

After the kiss, Slider turned to Jake and Inez. "Okay, Jake, let's go get Matt and Digit and start racing around the very long track around Radopolis. It goes through the entire Cybersite and back to the starting line, so it's a long race."

Jake nodded, and after giving Inez that charming smile again, he hurried over to Matt and Digit by the orange Cybercoupe. Slider then reached into his left pocket and pulled out a stopwatch.

"Here," Slider said, handing it over to Inez. "Before you begin your cheerleading practise with Jackie, start the timer when we begin our practise race, so we can compare our times and practise beating them. I'll call you on the skwak pad when we're almost at the finish line, so you can be ready to stop the timer."

Inez smiled about the fact that Slider gave her such an important job during the practise. "I won't let _you_ down, Slider!"

Slider turned a bit red. "Okay, then – "He turned to Jackie, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Jackie nodded. "Alright, be careful racing fast."

"I will," Slider replied, hurrying off to Digit, Jake, and Matt.

While Digit, Jake, Matt, and Slider climbed into the Cybercoupe, Jackie reached into her yellow bag and pulled out two yellow pom-poms, and two red ones. She tossed one of each kind to Inez, who caught them in her hands.

As captain of the Radopolis Racing Radsters, Slider was sitting in the driver's seat, with Matt as his second, seated shotgun. Digit and Jake were in the back seat. Their jobs were to look out for any racers that could pass them during the race, but that wasn't necessary for the practise.

Inez saw Slider give her the thumbs up, indicating that they were ready to go. With her thumb on the start button of the stopwatch in her right hand, she held up her fingers on her left hand, counting down to the start.

One. She put up her index finger. Two. She put up her middle finger next. Three, she put up her ring finger, so all three of those fingers were up. She then gave Slider the thumbs up with her left hand. Slider nodded, and drove off at fast speed, as Inez started the timer on the stopwatch.

"Okay, I came up with our first cheer," Jackie said, as Inez placed the stopwatch on the bench. "Tell me what you think of it."

Inez watched, as Jackie walked forwards, away from the bench. She turned to Inez, with her pom-poms held in front of her.

"Three, five, seven, nine!" Jackie cheered, moving her pom-poms in an energetic way. "Radopolis Racing Radsters to the finish line!"

Inez applauded, politely, as Jackie did a double backwards flip, and landed on her feet, her pom-poms in the air. Inez had to admit, that cheer and those moves Jackie came up with were amazing.

"Great moves, Jackie," Inez commented, truthfully. "Love the cheer, too."

"Hey, Inez!" a voice called.

Inez and Jackie turned to the bleachers, to find Shari Spotter standing at the front, waving at them. She wasn't dressed in her wizard robes. Instead, she wore jeans and shoes, making her look like a regular girl. She also had on a red T-Shirt, with an orange Cybercoupe in the middle, and "Go Radopolis Racing Radsters!" in bright yellow letters.

"Hey, Shari!" Jackie chirped. "Where'd you get the T-Shirt?"

"Oh, I saw the Radopolis Grand Prix posters Matthew put up at Frogsnorts last week. I decided to design T-Shirts similar to the posters and sell them at my fabric store at the Cybermall to help advertise the Radopolis Grand Prix, and encourage Cyborgs to go for your team. I hope you don't mind."

Jackie smiled. "That's great, Shari! How's the business?"

"It's a success," Shari answered. "The shirts I designed are flying off the shelves." She then turned to Inez. "Inez, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Inez replied, turning to Jackie. "Excuse us for a moment."

While Jackie brainstormed new ideas for a cheer and brand new moves, Inez headed to the nearest flight of stairs and hurried up them to meet Shari at the bleachers, farther away from Jackie.

Shari watched Inez take a seat next to her. "So, how's flirting?"

"It's working, I guess," Inez answered. "Creech said to ask him to do something one day."

"That's also a good idea," Shari stated. "You should ask him today after practise. Ask him to hang out at the Cyber Cinemas or something. He'll know that you want to be around him."

Inez thought about Shari's suggestion. "Good idea." Pause. "Say, what brings you to Radopolis today. The Radopolis Grand Prix isn't until tomorrow."

"I came here early," Shari explained. "I'm staying overnight in a hotel. Besides, I want to ask Matthew out to the Cyber Cinemas tonight, but I think he'll say no."

Inez smirked. "I know how to get him to say yes."

Shari's face brightened. "Really!? What is it!?"

Inez was still smirking. "Oh, you'll see. You'll be thanking me after."

Just as she and Inez were in a deep conversation about the Radopolis Grand Prix the next day and what might happen, something beeped from inside of Inez's black gym shorts in her right pocket. She reached into the right pocket and pulled out her skwak pad.

She answered it. "Hello?"

Slider was on the screen. "Inez, we're approaching the finish line in about ten seconds. Are you ready with the stopwatch?"

Inez nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ready in a second!"

Inez hung up, slipping her skwak pad back into her right gym shorts pocket. She then turned to Shari. "Let's go, Shari!"

Shari followed Inez across the front bleacher to the stairs. They ran down them and hurried over to the bench Jackie was sitting on.

"Slider is coming," Inez said, quickly, swiping the stopwatch from the bench, and kept her eyes focused on the finish line.

Just then, the orange Cybercoupe zipped from around a street corner outside the Radopolis Racing Arena. It drove around the track and back to the starting line, as Inez stopped the timer on the stopwatch.

The Cybercoupe opened and Slider hopped out, running towards Inez and Jackie. Digit, Jake, and Matt climbed out as well, but leaned against the Cybercoupe to chat for a bit. Digit looked a bit green, and looked as though he was keeping himself from puking. He kept his right wing over his mouth during the conversation.

Slider approached the girls, panting. "So, what was the time?"

Inez read the stopwatch. "Three minutes, nine seconds."

"Not bad," Slider answered, as Jackie handed him a water bottle. "Thanks, Jacks." He took a large gulp of water. "Okay, that race was without obstacles. Now, let's try something with obstacles." He was still panting, heavily. "But first, let's rest."

* * *

Their practise lasted for many hours during that day, racing and cheering as much as they could. By the time five thirty in the afternoon approached, they were tired and worn out. The orange Cybercoupe needed a few cryoxide changes that day because they used it to practise a lot.

While Jackie was offering a water bottle and towel to Slider, Inez turned to Shari, smirking.

"Okay, let's get you a date with Matt," she said.

Shari nodded, smiling, and followed Inez towards Digit, Jake, and Matt by the Cybercoupe. Shari was happy, but still curious about how Inez was going to persuade Matt to go on one simple date with her. That was Shari's goal. One date with Matt, and she was set for life.

"Hey, Matt!" Inez greeted, innocently. "How's it going?"

Matt raised a red eyebrow. "Uh, hi, Inez. Hey Shari, what's up?"

Shari wanted to say something, but couldn't get anything out of her mouth. Inez sighed, rolling her eyes, and nudged Shari on her left arm with her right elbow. "Uh, Matthew, want to go to the Cyber Cinemas with me tonight?"

Matt turned a bit red, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, well, I don't know – "

Inez butted in, putting her hands together, sweetly. "Why don't you go with Shari, _Matthew! _It's not like you have anything important to do tonight."

Matt sighed. "Fine, how about at six?"

Shari giggled. "Sure!"

Inez smirked. "Well, it looks like my work here is done." She looked over in Slider and Jackie's direction. "Looks like I still have work to do."

She walked towards Slider and Jackie sitting on the bench, talking. Inez saw Slider say something to Jackie, who nodded, happily, before grabbing her yellow bag, and darted for the arena's washroom. That left Slider and an empty seat for one girl.

Inez ran her right hand through her brown hair to keep it neat, and took the empty seat next to Slider. "Hey there, Slider."

Slider turned to face her, with a grin. "Oh, what's up, Inez?"

"So, where's Jackie going?" she asked, trying to keep things normal.

"Oh, she's just changing into her regular clothes," Slider answered. "Speaking of her, she showed me the coloured designs of the racing jerseys and cheerleading outfits." He reached into the right pocket of his dark blue gym shorts, and pulled out his skwak pad. "They're totally radical. See?"

Inez leaned over to see some pictures of the jerseys and cheerleading outfits on the skwak pad's screen. She had to admit, she was envious about Jackie, and not just for her amazing artistic skills, everything about her. She was pretty, talented, and had a hot boyfriend who loved her deeply.

"They're great," Inez commented. "It looks like she worked hard." Pause. "Say, can I ask you something?"

Slider nodded. "Jackie sure played a major role for the entire Radopolis Racing Radsters team. That's why I'm taking her on date tonight." Inez started to deflate a bit. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Uh, I forgot," Inez lied. "I'll probably remember it later and ask you then."

Jackie must have changed fast, because she came running out of the arena's washroom, dressed in her skin-tight yellow jacket, sky blue miniskirt, her baby blue shoes, and red beaded jewellery. She hurried over to Slider and I, smiling brightly.

"Slider, it's almost six o' clock," she chirped. "Shouldn't we get going before they give our table to someone else?"

Slider nodded. "You're right. We'll take the orange Cybercoupe. Why don't you go wait inside it. I got to do something for a minute."

Jackie smiled, before running off to the Cybercoupe. Slider turned to Inez. "Inez, why don't you call Motherboard for a portal back to Earth. I got to talk to Matt for a second."

Inez nodded, running her right hand down Slider's left arm. "Sure thing, Slider. We'll hang out_ together_ sometime, right?"

"Uh, right," Slider answered, sounding confused.

While he hurried over to Matt, who was now sitting on the bleachers, Inez whipped out her skwak pad from the right pocket of her gym shorts, and called control central.

"Hello, Motherboard?" Inez said, when someone answered. "Can you send us a portal back to Earth?"

While Motherboard was switching on the portal to open the vortex, Inez slipped her skwak pad back into her right shorts pocket. She had just grabbed her bag from atop the bench, when she heard Matt and Slider talking above her on the bleachers. She couldn't help, but listen in on their conversation.

"I just can't stand her anymore!" Slider yelled.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. "She means so much to you."

"I know, but this relationship isn't working out," Slider explained. "She's just too clingy."

Inez heard Matt sigh. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Slider sighed as well. "Well, tomorrow after the Radopolis Grand Prix, I'm calling it off with her."

Inez gasped, quietly. Slider was going to end the relationship with Jackie already. It hadn't even been two weeks yet! Maybe that's why he was taking her on a date tonight. It was probably to make what was left of their relationship still cheery.

Inez felt sorry for Jackie, but not so sorry at the same time. Tomorrow after the Radopolis Grand Prix, Slider would be single again, that is, until Inez asks him out.

"_Oh, wait until Jackie hears the news,"_ she thought, as an oval purple portal opened and she yawned. _"I'll tell her tomorrow, before the Radopolis Grand Prix."_

**Chapter 5 up! Oh, poor Jackie. But you'll see what happens next.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	6. Spilling The Beans

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Chapter 6: Spilling The Beans.**

Inez wished she hadn't heard Matt and Slider's conversation yesterday afternoon, but on the other hand, she was glad she did. Although she felt bad that Jackie was going to get dumped, she was also glad that Slider would be single again, giving her a chance to ask him out.

Once Jackie arrived home last night, she called Inez on her skwak pad, and spoke about the date. That was when Inez sadly spilled the beans on her. How did it go you ask? Well, let's just say Jackie tried to sleep, face down on a wet pillow, screaming and crying non-stop. She probably didn't get much sleep at all.

The next morning at around ten, Inez was in her bedroom. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless midriff, red frilly miniskirt, white, knee-high socks, which Jackie also owned, and red shoes. In the middle of the yellow midriff were three red R's overlapping each other. Her short brown hair was put back in a very short brown ponytail.

Holding both of her yellow and red pom-poms in her left hand, she reached for her skwak pad on her purple dresser, and texted a message to Slider.

_send me a portal_

As she slipped her skwak pad into the right pocket of her red miniskirt, an oval purple portal opened in front of her in the middle of her bedroom. She hopped in, as the portal closed behind her. She flipped and twirled around inside the vortex, as she made her way to Radopolis.

* * *

Last night after her date with Slider, Jackie used a portal to send all the jerseys and cheerleading outfits out to all of the members of the Radopolis Racing Radsters. That way, they would be dressed and ready by the time she, Matt, and Inez made it to Radopolis the next day.

Inside Slider's garage were Digit, Matt, Jake, and Slider. They were waiting for their team's cheerleaders to show up. The orange Cybercoupe was outside their garage, ready to go. The Radopolis Grand Prix didn't start until noon, so they had some time to hang out and talk, before the big race.

Slider was leaning against his workbench. He was dressed in the team's jersey – red T-Shirt with three yellow R's overlapping each other in the middle of the shirt, with a giant red number one on the back. He also wore his dark green baggy shorts and brown skater shoes Jackie bought for him. His brown hair was in the usual shaggy style.

Matt was sitting on one of the green beanbag chairs. He was wearing the same team jersey as Slider, but with a giant red number two on the back, his usual blue jeans and red shoes. His red hair was still as shaggy as usual.

Jake was sitting on another green beanbag chair on Matt's left side. Like Matt and Slider, he wore the same team jersey, except it had a giant red four on the back. He also wore green plaid shorts and white running shoes. His blonde hair was also in the shaggy style.

Digit was sitting on a wooden stool, next to the workbench, eating what looked like his famous cyberbeet stew. Like the other three Radopolis Racing Radsters, he wore the team jersey, except it had a giant red three on the back. He still wore his red cap and yellow shoes as usual.

Just then, an oval purple portal opened in the middle of the garage, as Inez hopped out, and it closed behind her. She looked at Slider, who was wearing a confused expression on his cute face.

"Hey, Slider," Inez greeted. "What's the matter?"

Slider shrugged his shoulders. "When I called Jackie on my skwak pad to ask if she was ready, she said she was ready, but in some sort of upset tone. I hope she's alright."

Inez didn't want to say anything, thinking Jackie would want to tell Slider herself. She went over to stand next to him, to be close to him when Jackie goes berserk on him.

Just as she predicted, another oval purple portal opened, where Inez's portal used to be. Jackie jumped out, wearing an angry expression on her face, as the portal closed behind her. She was wearing the same cheerleading outfit as Inez, with red and yellow pom-poms in her hands. Her black hair flowed down to her mid back in a wavy ponytail, with side bangs over her forehead.

"Hey, Jacks," Slider greeted, calmly. "Are your ready for the Radopolis Grand Prix?"

Jackie scowled. "After what you were planning to say to me, no!"

Slider raised a brown eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Jackie growled. "Don't play dumb with me, skater scum! I heard you were going to break up with me after the Radopolis Grand Prix!"

"What!?" Slider shouted. "I would never do that! I gave you a nice ring. Doesn't that show how much I love you?"

Jackie reached for her right hand with her left, and pulled off the ring Slider gave her about a week ago. "I guess it doesn't, since you were planning to end the relationship today! Well, I'm going to take care of it for you!"

I watched, shocked, as she threw the ring at Slider. It bounced off his forehead, but he managed to catch it in his hands. He looked from the ring in his hand to Jackie, who had her skwak pad out in her right hand.

She tried to frown at Slider, but it was difficult when tears started forming in her eyes. "We're through!"

Inez placed her right hand on Slider's right shoulder. They all watched, their mouths forming o's, as Jackie pressed her few buttons on her skwak pad, and tried to wipe the tears pouring from her eyes.

"Motherboard!" she cried, practically sobbing. "Send me to a random Cybersite please!"

Just then, an oval purple portal opened in front of Jackie. She jumped into it and it closed behind her, leaving a small puddle of tears behind.

Digit dropped his bowl of cyberbeet stew, letting it smash to pieces on the ground. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

Slider sighed. "I think it just did." He slipped the ring into his right shorts pocket. "This is all so sudden. I don't understand why she called it off after a week."

Inez raised a brown eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why does she think I was going to break up with her?" Slider questioned.

"You mean, you weren't going to break up with her?" Inez asked.

Slider threw his arms in the air. "Of course not! I love her for crying out loud! Why did you think I was going to dump her!?"

"It's because you said yesterday at the Radopolis Racing Arena that you couldn't stand her and the relationship wasn't working out," Inez explained.

Matt frowned. "You were eavesdropping on our conversation!?"

Inez frowned as well, looking at Matt. "Hey, it's not my fault you happened to be secretly talking with Slider on the bleachers above the bench I was sitting on!"

Slider sighed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I wasn't talking about Jackie."

"Then, who was the poor darling you were going to – "

"You!"

Inez's eyes widened. "Me!? What did I do?"

Slider scowled. "If you listened in properly on our conversation, you would know that I said you're too clingy. You've been flirting with me all week, even though you know I have a girlfriend, which happens to be your best friend!"

"But you said the relationship wasn't working out," Inez protested.

Slider slapped his forehead with his right hand. "I meant _our _relationship as friends!"

Inez moaned, sitting down on the floor, and burying her head in her arms. "Ugh, what have I done!?"

Jake stood up and headed over to Inez, before Matt could. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, making Matt very jealous, but he had to shrug it off for now. His jealousy wasn't the problem here. He hated to see Inez so upset, even if what she did was wrong.

"See what jealousy does to you?" Matt said. "It makes even the nicest people do mean things."

Inez sighed, looking up. "What are we going to do now!?"

"Well, _we've_ got to find Jackie and_ you've _got to tell her the truth!" Slider announced, pointing his index finger on his right hand at Inez.

"But we don't know where in Cyberspace she went," Matt stated, standing up. "Motherboard transported her to a random Cybersite. How will we find her in time for the Radopolis Grand Prix?"

"Well, we better call all the rulers of the Cybersites," Slider said, pulling out his skwak pad from his right shorts pocket. "Someone on their site must have seen her arrive and walking around."

Matt pulled out his skwak pad from his right jeans pocket, while reading the watch on his left wrist. "Okay, but let's hurry. The Radopolis Grand Prix starts in two hours."

* * *

Digit, Matt, Slider, and Inez spent fifteen minutes, calling random cybersites from a cyber phone book, in hopes of finding out where Jackie was. Jake helped them, calling cybersites on his cyber cellular phone.

So far, they had no luck. But they did tell the cybersites' leaders to contact them, if they saw her.

Inez wanted to kill herself at the moment. Drown herself in a lake, stab herself with a knife, or get hit by a giant cybertruck, anything. But that would have to wait. The least she could do was help Digit, Jake, Matt, and Slider find Jackie and apologize for what she did.

"There's no sign of her in Castleblanca," Matt said, after twenty minutes had passed in total.

Slider hung up on his skwak pad as well. "She isn't in Aquari-yum either."

"That makes three because she wasn't seen at Frogsnorts either," Jake added, looking at his green cyber cellular phone.

Digit was calling another cybersite. "No Jackie in Solaria as well." There was a pause, before someone on the other line answered. "Hello, Mayor, this is the Didge. Have you seen Jackie anywhere on your site of Poddleville?"

"It's alright, but keep in touch if you see her," Inez said, hanging up. She was about to call another cybersite, when her skwak pad rang. She answered it, sighing. "Inez, here."

"Hey, Inez," a female voice answered. It was Creech. She sensed the sadness in Inez's voice. "Is something wrong?"

Inez sighed, again. "Long story, no time to explain." Pause. "Have you seen Jackie anywhere in Tikiville?"

"I'm not in Tikiville now," Creech replied. "I'm in Sensible Flats, picking up some candy from Chef Foody's shop, before heading to Radopolis for the Radopolis Grand Prix and – wait – is that Jackie?"

Inez jumped to her feet from sitting on the garage floor. "What!? Tell me you're not lying!"

Slider looked up from the cyber phone book to look at Inez. "Huh, do you know where she is?"

Inez was still on the skwak pad with Creech. "Yeah – okay – right – good, see you at the Radopolis Grand Prix."

Matt watched as Inez hung up on her skwak pad, her face brightening. "Did you find her, Inez?"

"Yeah, Creech saw her in Sensible Flats, while buying candy," Inez explained, slipping her skwak pad back into her right miniskirt pocket. "She's heading for somewhere in the deserted desert."

Matt raised a red eyebrow. "But where would she go in the deserted desert of Sensible Flats. It's not like there's a house with a pool there or something."

A light bulb went on in Digit's head. "There is one. Remember Hacker's vacation home?"

Slider was already sprinting to the orange Cybercoupe outside of his garage. "Come on people, the sooner we find her, the sooner we'll be able to get to the Radopolis Grand Prix!"

Jake nodded, following Slider to the Cybercoupe, and hopped into the back seat, while Slider sat in the driver's seat. Digit, Matt, and Inez followed them outside. Matt closed the garage door and seated himself shotgun.

"Great job, Nezzie," Matt commented, as she climbed into the back seat with Digit and Jake.

Inez giggled. "Thanks. Oh, and Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Nezzie!" she yelled, as they took off into the sky, heading for the desert-like Cybersite of Sensible Flats.

* * *

They were practically melting after they arrived in the middle of the desert in Sensible Flats. The sun was beaming down on them, making them sweat profusely. And driving around in a Cybercoupe made of steel and metal didn't help much either.

"How much longer do we have to drive, until we reach Hacker's old vacation home?" Inez asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her right hand.

"It should be around here somewhere, last time I remembered," Digit answered.

Just then, they approached what looked like a fenced-in area. It was complete with a large mansion-like house, humongous swimming pool, complete with a diving board and slide, and a beautiful garden. The landscaping done in the entire area of land was amazing, full of sweet smelling flowers and beautifully-trimmed bonsai trees.

Slider parked in the driveway leading to the mansion. "It looks like we're here."

"I'm glad Hacker is in the recycle bin for good," Matt stated, hopping out of the Cybercoupe, along with everyone else. "That way, we won't have to be sneaking around inside the house."

Slider nodded. "I know. I'm also glad Delete is on vacation too."

They walked up the driveway and climbed up the stairs, to the front porch. Slider reached for the doorknob on the front door to open it and, surprisingly, it was unlocked. Leave it to Delete to forget to lock the door. Way to go, Delete!

Slider went in first, followed by Matt and Inez. Digit and Jake followed them, closing the door behind them.

The floor of the foyer was covered with shiny white tiles, while the walls were white, with sparkles. Hanging on the ceiling above them was a candle-lit chandelier. In front of them was a white spiral staircase leading upstairs to the second floor, and possibly many floors above that.

The room to the left of them led into a grand kitchen, while the room on the right led into, what looked like a den. Above all, the whole place was amazing.

"Wow, how did Hacker afford all this?" Jake asked, astonished.

Slider shrugged his shoulder. "Beats me. Now, let's find Jackie."

They all split up, promising they would contact each other if they found anything.

Matt headed into the kitchen, along with Inez. Digit activated his propeller tail and hovered away into the den, followed by Jake, while Slider hurried up the white spiral staircase, determined to find his loving girlfriend, whatever it took.

Upstairs was only a second floor. There were five doors. Three of them were bedrooms, with each of the door's carved with names. Hacker's was first, with Buzz's in the middle, and Delete's at the end. Another was a bathroom, and the other was a small library. The hallway floor was covered in emerald green carpet, while the walls were a nice shade of light green.

Slider spent five minutes, searching the bedrooms, finding nothing but a box of evil and chaos plans in a cardboard box in Hacker's room, a box of chocolate-covered, rainbow-sprinkled donuts in Buzz's room, and a blue bunny inside a rabbit cage in Delete's room.

No one was in the bathroom either, so Slider decided to inspect to small library. He opened the door and went inside.

There was a purple comfy lounge chair next to the window. Against the walls were shelves of books – books on every possible topic you could think of. Besides those, the room was deserted.

Slider was about to leave, when he spotted a book on top of the lounge chair, along with a folded up piece of paper.

He walked over to the chair, picked up the folded up piece of paper, and unfolded it to read it.

_If you're reading this, I'm not here_

_Anymore as you can see_

_I've ran away to another cybersite_

_Knowing you no longer care about me._

With the note in his left hand, he reached for the book on the purple lounge chair and read the title on the cover.

"Rapunzel," he said, reading the cover. He reached into his right shorts pocket, pulled out his skwak pad, and called the others. "Dudes, I found a clue. And I think I know where she went. Meet me back outside in the Cybercoupe now."

**Chapter 6 up! You probably know what Cybersite Jackie went to now, right?"**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	7. Another Clue, Another Search

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Chapter 7: Another Clue, Another Search.**

After finding a clue in Hacker's small library in his vacation home in Sensible Flats, it didn't take long for Slider to put two and two together to find out which cybersite Jackie was at. He called the others, and before you knew it, they were in the Cybercoupe outside again.

Jake was kept entertained by an arcade in the basement, so after Digit pried him from one of the pinball machines, which was surprisingly difficult, they hopped into the orange Cybercoupe outside on the driveway, and took off for the cybersite of Happily Ever After.

Since it was so hot in the desert of Sensible Flats, they each grabbed an ice cream sandwich from the kitchen freezer, before taking off.

Inez took a bite of her ice cream sandwich. "Are you sure Jackie is in Happily Ever After?"

"I'm pretty sure, since the note she left was on top of a Rapunzel book, and I'm pretty sure Hacker won't read that," Slider answered, a bit irritated.

Matt looked at a gold watch on his left wrist. "Well, we better find her soon. The Radopolis Grand Prix starts in an hour and a half."

"I'm sure we'll find her," Digit said, unsure of what to say. "I hope."

Slider groaned. "Well, if a certain _someone_ wasn't eavesdropping yesterday, we would be at the Radopolis Grand Prix, with no problems on our hands!"

"Ugh, will you quit taunting me!?" Inez cried. "I said I was sorry!"

Matt put his index finger on his left hand up. "Uh, Nezzie, you actually didn't apologize at all."

Inez scowled at Matt. "Don't call me Nezzie! Put a sock in it!"

Matt smirked. "Do you know you look really cute when you're ticked off?"

"Ugh!" Inez cried, slapping her forehead.

* * *

It wasn't long until they arrived in Happily Ever After. They finished their sweet ice cream sandwiches, before they entered through the secret entrance through the Happily Ever After sky wall and parked their orange Cybercoupe in town square.

"Okay," Jake said, hopping out of the Cybercoupe. "What do we do now?"

Slider acted fast, for the sake of the girl he loved. "Let's split up, I'll check around the tower."

Matt nodded. "I'll check the castle with Jake."

"We'll look around town," Digit said, speaking for himself and Inez.

With that, they headed in different directions. Matt and Jake sprinted for the castle, while Digit activated his propeller tail and flew into town after Inez. Slider straightened his team jersey, before walking towards one of the tallest towers on the entire Cybersite.

Slider was a bit worried that they wouldn't make it back in time for the Radopolis Grand Prix, let alone find Jackie at all. He didn't want her to think he had a bad personality now. Ad now, she was leading them all around Cyberspace on a wild goose chase.

He decided to call her on his skwak pad, hoping she would answer. That would give him some time to convince her that he wasn't the one she should be mad at, at the moment. He pulled out his skwak pad from his right shorts pocket and called her.

After several beeps, Slider knew she wouldn't answer. The only reply he got was an answering machine.

"This is Jackie," the answering machine said. "Do the message thing."

After a beep sounded, ending the voice message, Slider sighed, slipping his skwak pad back into his right shorts pocket.

He finally reached the tall tower next to a large wooden carriage of hay. He thought Jackie could be sitting at the top of the tower inside, doing anything to keep her mind off him. Slider checked the window at the top of the tower. Besides bars, there was nothing else.

As he approached the door to the tower to search inside, he noticed dust being swept out the open tower door, forming clouds of dust in the air, practically suffocating him.

He coughed, repeatedly, waving his hands in the air to disperse the clouds of dust. At the same time, he managed to make his way through the dusty clouds to the door, where he found the source of the dusty clouds themselves.

By the entrance to the tower was none other than Wicked. She was still dressed in her usual purple witch cape and matching tall purple pointy hat, but they were covered with dust as well. She was sweeping the bottom of the stairs, continuously, with her magic flying broom.

"Whoa, Wicked, what's with the cleaning?" Slider asked, coughing in between words.

Wicked sighed, still sweeping. "Well, brat, there was a time when I almost broke Happily Ever After's glass sky wall, with my high-pitched singing. It almost broke, so as punishment, I have to clean this tower for life."

"_Well, you deserve it,"_ Slider thought, smirking. "Do you mind if I look inside the tower?"

Wicked raised a red eyebrow. "Why?"

Slider sighed, hating to tell an evil witch about your personal life. "To make a long story short Wicked, Jackie ran away because of someone's fault and I have to find her."

"Oh, your girlfriend!" Wicked spat, spitting out the word, as if it was poison. She couldn't find Mr. Perfect for her social life, and creating one didn't turn out so well either. "Well don't let me stand in your way!"

She moved aside; still scowling at him, as he made my way into the tower. He felt her glaring at him, as if her eyes were like daggers stabbing him in the back. Hey, it's not his fault she doesn't have someone special that loves her.

Slider climbed up the stone spiral staircase, getting a bit dizzy every time he went around. He eventually made it to the top, panting hard. Climbing a tall tower by a spiral staircase was no walk in the park.

At the top of the tower was a small room. There was a bed in the corner, next to the window with the bars, with dirty white pillows and a patched pink blanket. The window's ledge was covered with curly blonde strands of hair – possibly Rapunzel's hair. Across the room from the bed was a small wooden table, with a wooden stool in front of it.

Slider sighed. "I guess she's not here. I don't get it, the Rapunzel book was a clue. She should be here."

It was then he noticed another folded up piece of paper on the wooden table. He walked over to grab it, unfold it, and read it.

_I'm not here, I left already_

_As you can really see_

_I've ran away to another cybersite_

_To see Mary Pat and Britney_

Slider thought for a moment, about the second clue Jackie left behind. She went to another Cybersite, to see Mary Pat and Britney, two famous twin celebrities. It didn't take long to figure out which cybersite in Cyberspace was home to many celebrities.

Just then, the sound of a loud door slamming shut echoed throughout the tower. Slider had a feeling what had happened. Now, he had two reasons to call Digit, Jake, Matt, and Inez.

He looked out the window, clutching the bars with his hands. Wicked was walking away from the tower outside, dragging her broom with her, looking satisfied that her work in the tower was done, for now.

Reaching into his right shorts pocket again, he pulled out his skwak pad and called the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Digit and Inez met up with Jake and Matt in town square again, where they parked their orange Cybercoupe. With the depressed looks on their faces, they probably didn't find Jackie, or any clues leading to her.

"I can't believe we didn't find her," Inez said, leaning against the hood of the Cybercoupe.

Jake was looking at the watch on his left wrist. "Well, we better hurry, the Radopolis Grand Prix starts in an hour."

Just as they were losing hope, someone rang inside of Matt's right jeans pocket. Hoping Slider found Jackie or a clue used to find her, Matt reached into his right jeans pocket and pulled out his skwak pad to answer it.

"Hello?" he greeted, politely. "Oh, hey, Slider, did you find Jackie?"

"No, but I found a clue to where she is now," he answered.

Upon hearing the news, Jake high-fived Digit. "Yes!"

Inez's face brightened "Way to go, Slider! Let's go get her!"

"Duh, we better get going!" Slider replied. "But first things first."

Matt raised a red eyebrow. "What's that?" There was a reply. "Look at the tower?"

Along with Digit, Jake, and Inez, Matt turned towards the right from where they were standing. In the direction they were looking in were a tall stone tower, and a locked up Slider inside.

Inez immediately took charge and led everyone towards the tower. "Hang on, Slider, we're coming!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gollywood, home of Cyberspace's most famous celebrities, Jackie was walking down a street, her head hung low. But she lifted her head up when a tour bus carrying tourists passed by. Along the side of the tour bus was an advertisement for the Radopolis Grand Prix, featuring Slider – captain of the Radopolis Racing Radsters.

That made Jackie even more upset. She needed something to drink. She needed someone to talk to. And she knew where in Gollywood she would be able to take care of both of her needs.

She went around the street corner, approaching a drink bar. The building was surrounded by paparazzi, with flashing cameras and microphones. And you couldn't blame them; the cybersite of Gollywood is full with celebrities out in public.

Jackie pushed through the large crowd to the entrance to the drink bar. "Excuse me, Jackie coming through!"

She made it to the entrance and entered the restaurant. Since it wasn't so busy there, she ordered a mango smoothie, and paced around the restaurant, sipping as she went.

"Hey, Jackie!" a female voice called.

Jackie turned around to look at who called her. It was Mary Pat and Britney, the teenage twin celebrities of Cyberspace. They were sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant, away from the windows, where the paparazzi were trying to take pictures of them.

Britney was sipping a strawberry milkshake, drinking what looked like an orange smoothie. She was dressed in an orange sleeveless knee-high sundress, and matching orange high espadrilles. Her wavy green hair flowed down to her mid back. She waved at Jackie with her right hand.

Her twin sister Mary Pat was sitting across from her, drinking what looked like a strawberry milkshake. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap midriff, blue jean miniskirt, and matching pink high heel sandals. Her long green hair flowed down to her mid back. She moved over, so Jackie could sit down.

Jackie sat down next to Mary Pat, smiling. "Hey, Mary Pat, what's up Britney?"

"Like, what's up with you and your totally hot boyfriend?" Britney asked. "You're, like, the luckiest girl in Cyberspace!"

Jackie sighed. "You mean ex-boyfriend."

Mary Pat raised a green eyebrow. "Like, what are you talking about girl?"

"He was going to dump me after the Radopolis Grand Prix," Jackie explained, as the green-haired twins listened attentively. "My best friend Inez told me she overheard Slider telling Matt the whole thing."

Britney's smile turned upside down. "Oh, your poor thing."

Jackie waved her right hand in the air as if it didn't bother her. "It's alright. I dumped Slider ahead of time and ran away. Oh, and I gave him back the Cyberdiamond ring he gave me. It means nothing to me anymore."

"But what about the Radopolis Grand Prix?" Mary Pat asked, looking at her manicured French tips. "Britney and I were going to go to that stupid race just to see you and Slider. Doesn't the team need you?"

Jackie nodded. "The team does. Slider doesn't."

"Where are they now anyway?" Britney asked, curiously.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "They're probably out looking for me. And if I'm right, they've found my clues and are heading here now as we speak."

"Why'd you leave behind clues if you don't want them to, like, find you?" Mary Pat asked.

"If Slider still cares about me, and he probably doesn't'," Jackie began to explain. "He shouldn't be at the Radopolis Grand Prix. I want to see if he still cares."

Britney sipped her orange smoothie. "And what if he totally doesn't?"

Jackie put down her empty smoothie glass on the table. She reached into her right red miniskirt pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "Oh, well, let's just wait and see."

Mary Pat took the folded piece of paper from Jackie. "Like, what's this for?"

Jackie stood up and prepared to leave. "It's just in case they show up. You know what to do." She wiggled her fingers on her right hand at the twins. "Later, girls."

The twins watched her exit the restaurant, pulling out her skwak pad out of her right red miniskirt pocket.

After a quick call to Motherboard, she darted into the alley next to the juice bar, where an oval purple portal opened, glowing brightly. She glanced at a Radopolis Grand Prix poster on the side wall of the juice bar, featuring Slider next to his orange Cybercoupe.

Jackie sighed. "He's not coming after me. I knew it."

With that, she hopped into the portal, as it closed behind her.

**Chapter 7 up! I just love writing this story! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	8. The Trail Goes On

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Chapter 8: The Trail Goes On.**

It took a while to get Slider out of the tower. When the locked door wouldn't budge, they had to send Digit to the King's palace to get the key, which occupied some of their time left to find Jackie in time for the Radopolis Grand Prix.

By the time, they were back in the orange Cybercoupe and heading for the cybersite of Gollywood, there was only less than an hour left until the Radopolis Grand Prix started, so they hoped she was still in Gollywood.

Slider was driving the orange Cybercoupe, muttering words unknown to the gang, who was staring at him, perplexed. Jake was chatting with Inez, who seemed to be interested in their conversation, probably doing anything to refuse looking at Slider's expression. Digit was staring out the window, while Matt sat quietly, refusing to look at Slider too.

Matt was about to ask Slider to stop talking to himself, when his skwak pad rang. He sighed, wondering who could possibly be calling him at the very moment.

He pulled out his skwak pad from inside his right jeans pocket and answered it. "Hello?" There was a reply. "Hey, Shari, what's up?"

"Hi, Matthew, I'm at the Radopolis Grand Prix," Shari replied, sensing an irritated Matt. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, to make a long story short," Matt began to explain, as Shari listened attentively on the other end of the line. "Let's just say someone made a mistake, Jackie ran away, and we've got to find her."

Shari seemed to get the idea. "Simple enough but please hurry. Half of the bleachers in the Radopolis Racing Arena are going for your team, and since you're not here yet, their getting kind of impatient."

"_Kind of?"_ Matt asked.

"You don't want to know," Shari said.

Matt feared for the worst. "Okay, then," as Slider informed them they were landing in Gollywood. "I got to go, Shari."

"Alright, Matthew," Shari answered, as the crowd in the background were shouting for the Radopolis Racing Radsters to show up. "But please hurry back."

Matt hung up and slipped his skwak pad back into his right jeans pocket. Along with Digit, Jake, Inez, and Slider, he braced himself for landing.

* * *

After parking their orange Cybercoupe in the Gollywood Mall parking lot, they continued their search for Jackie. They were walking down a street in downtown Gollywood, finding nothing but tourists, paparazzi, and to go with it all – celebrities.

Matt was yo-yoing with his yellow yo-yo with a blue star on it, as they walked. "Man, twenty-five minutes already and there's still no sign of her."

Jake yawned, tired of walking. "Maybe we should just go to the Radopolis Grand Prix and look for her after."

"Fine, you dudes can go," Slider snarled, scanning their surroundings for any sign of Jackie. "I'm not giving up yet. The clue she left at Happily Ever After said she was going to be here. Someone must have seen her."

Just as the others were pondering the question on whether they should wait until after the Radopolis Grand Prix to find Jackie, a black, long-stretched limousine pulled up by the curb where they were standing.

Digit, Jake, Matt, Slider, and Inez turned to face the back window of the limousine. The window rolled down, revealing Mary Pat's pretty face. Her twin sister was sitting next to her, looking out the window as well.

"Jackie was totally right," Mary Pat said. "You guys _are_ trying to find her."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, looking at her. "Have you seen Jackie?"

Mary Pat gestured for Matt to back up, and he obeyed. Once he did, Mary Pat opened the limousine door. Inside, Britney was gesturing for them to hop in with them.

"Come on in," Britney said. "We'll tell you what we, like, know."

Matt nodded, and climbed in. Digit, Jake, and Slider followed, sitting on the long comfortable seat across from Mary Pat and Britney. Inez hopped in last, sitting in between the female twins. Mary Pat closed the limousine door, once everyone was seated.

Britney stood up slightly and knocked on the glass window behind where Digit, Jake, Matt, and Slider were sitting. The male limousine driver turned around to look at her.

"Bailey," she ordered a bit loudly, so he could hear her behind the glass window. She stopped knocking. "Step on it."

While Bailey nodded and drove off, Britney sat down once again, looking at the guys and Inez, who were looking at her and Mary Pat, anxious for answers to Jackie's newest location.

Mary Pat began the explanation. "Jackie met up with us at one of Gollywood's totally amazing juice bars not too long ago."

Slider was listening attentively. "Did she tell you anything?"

"She said she's leaving all those clues behind to see if you guys would, like, go after her," Britney explained, filing her nails with her orange nail file. "She put together these little tests, mainly to find out if you still totally care about her."

"Of course I do," Slider stated. "Inez overheard Matt and my conversation wrong yesterday. She thought I was going to break up with her, because she thought I said she was too clingy and the relationship wasn't working out, when I really meant Inez."

Inez moaned. "Please, Slider, let's focus on one person at a time."

Britney sighed with relief. "Like, that makes more sense."

Mary Pat nodded in agreement. "Totally, I can understand now that Jackie wouldn't break up with Slider for any reason."

"I know," Britney agreed, batting her eyelashes at Slider. "He's totally cute."

Slider turned a bit red, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, let's get back to Jackie. Did she tell you anything about where she was going?"

Mary Pat shrugged her shoulders, reaching into her right blue jean miniskirt pocket. "She totally didn't tell us a lot." She pulled out the folded up piece of paper Jackie gave her earlier, and passed it over to Slider. "She only left us this note."

"We didn't read it," Britney added, as Slider unfolded the paper. "She just told us to give this to you if we, like, find you in Gollywood."

"That's why we were driving around Gollywood in our limousine," Mary Pat explained, running her fingers on her right hand through her long green hair. "We were looking for you guys."

Slider finished reading the note. "Hey, take a look at what the note says."

As everyone paid attention to Slider, he began to read the note.

_Hey, there, I just left Gollywood_

_I disappeared as you'd probably say_

_Yes, I'm now in a Cybersite_

_Where it's like Halloween every day._

"Where it's like Halloween every day?" Matt repeated, thinking. "Which Cybersite is that?"

Inez put her detective skills to work. "It has to be Castleblanca."

"Are you sure, Inez?" Jake asked. "How do you know?"

"It has to be," Inez answered. "It has a talking jack-o-lantern cuckoo clock in town, everyone looks like their dressed in Halloween costumes even though they're not, and we treat or treat there every year."

Slider made his decision. "Then, Castleblanca it is." He turned to Mary Pat and Britney. "Do you mind if you give us a quick ride back to the Gollywood Mall? We parked our orange Cybercoupe there."

Britney nodded, standing up slightly again to knock on the glass window behind Slider to get the driver's attention. "One quick ride coming up."

Jake smiled, reaching into his green plaid shorts pockets. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Like, what's that?" Mary Pat asked, curiously.

Jake pulled out a notepad and pen from his shorts pockets, and handed it over to Mary Pat, who looked down at them, with Britney. "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

After pulling Jake away from Mary Pat and Britney, they sat him back in the back seat of the orange Cybercoupe once they reached the Gollywood Mall parking lot, and took off. The female twins would ride their private Cybercoupe and meet them at the Radopolis Grand Prix.

There was only half an hour left until the Radopolis Grand Prix began. Slider was hoping Castleblanca would be the last place Jackie would be hiding in, or else they wouldn't be able to find her in time.

Slider approached the Halloween-themed cybersite of Castleblanca. "How are we going to find Jackie in Castleblanca?"

"Slider is right, dudes and dudette," Jake agreed. "She could be hiding anywhere on the cybersite."

It was at that moment Inez remembered the second mission she, Digit, Matt, and Jackie had been on. Dr. Marbles was kidnapped by Hacker and using their knowledge of surveys, they were able to make a good guess about what castle Hacker was in, during their mission in Castleblanca.

She figured that if they created surveys and asking everyone around Castleblanca if they've seen Jackie, they would probably have a good chance of finding her.

"Let's do what we did on our second mission," Inez suggested, looking at Digit and Matt. "It worked finding Hacker, and it just might work this time to find Jackie."

Digit grinned, opening his chest door, and pulling out two maps of Castleblanca, as well as a black and red markers. "Let's try it."

"Okay, I'll trust you with that idea," Slider said, giving her a chance. "But how do we do it?"

"First, we split into two groups," Inez began to explain, as Jake and Slider listened to what she had to say. "Then, we'll go around Castleblanca, asking people if they seen Jackie, describing her as much as we can. If they saw her, we'll mark it down on the maps with marker dots. Later, we'll compare our results."

Matt nodded. "But we have to describe her carefully. Remember, she was not wearing her regular clothes, but the cheerleading outfit she designed."

Slider agreed. "I know exactly how to describe her." Pause. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl wearing a yellow sleeveless midriff, frilly red miniskirt, white knee-high socks, and red shoes, with her black hair in a lower wavy ponytail, kept in place with a yellow scrunchy?"

Inez smiled, as they landed in Castleblanca. "Brilliant, Slider. Now, let's find Jackie."

* * *

They spent fifteen minutes, describing Jackie to as many people as possible. Digit, Jake, and Slider went as one group, while Matt and Inez went as another. Most of the people they asked said they've seen her, and marked the locations on the map.

They surveyed almost twenty people, when Inez asked Matt, "Matt, do you think we'll find Jackie?"

"I hope so," Matt answered, surveying a walking jack-o-lantern. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl wearing a yellow sleeveless midriff, frilly red miniskirt, white knee-high socks, and red shoes, with her black hair in a lower wavy ponytail, kept in place with a yellow scrunchy?"

Inez sighed. "Gosh, if I didn't eavesdrop yesterday, we wouldn't have this problem."

After marking down another location on their map, he placed his right hand on Inez's left shoulder. "Don't worry Inez, we'll find her."

"I know," Inez said, looking down at her red shoes. "I still fell terrible because it was my fault that she's hiding from us."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, there's something I want to tell you."

Inez looked up at him. "What is it?"

Just before Matt could reply, Digit, Jake, and Slider came running up to them, panting hard. Like Matt and Inez's map, theirs was covered in many marker dots as well.

"I think we surveyed enough people," Slider said, after catching his breath.

"As Jackie would say," Inez replied. "Now, let's get organized."

* * *

It wasn't long until they were sitting at a table inside Eerie Inn, home of Castleblanca's annual Harvest Moon Ball. They figured it was a quiet and peaceful place to organize their data, without any interruptions.

They were sitting around a round table. Matt was on the left side of Slider, who was on Digit's left side, who was on Jake's left side, who was on Inez's left side, who was on Matt's left side. Their Castleblanca maps were placed flat on the table, where they could easily read them.

"Okay, we've gotten lots of results," Jake stated. "Now, what?"

Inez pulled off the cap of a black marker. "Let's see. There's got to be a large cluster of dots of our maps. That will give us a good guess about where Jackie is hiding. She's most likely to be hiding in a castle."

Slider examined his map, pointing at a spot with a lot of marker dots in a cluster. "Here's a large one." Inez circled the cluster. "It's on the corner of Sweaty Street and Gooey Avenue."

Matt circled another large cluster of marker dots on the same place on his map. "It's the same thing on this map as well."

Slider stood up right away. "Jackie must be there. Let's go!"

Inez stood up with Digit, Jake, and Matt. "To the corner of Sweaty Street and Gooey Avenue!"

* * *

It took them a few minutes to get to the corner of Sweaty Street and Gooey Avenue. They approached the large blue castle, hiding in some bushes in the front yard, just in case Jackie was outside, pacing. They didn't want to pop up so suddenly, or else she would run away.

It was dark in the area. Even though the sun was in the center of the sky, brightening the entire cybersite, there were many large evergreen trees surrounding the castle, making it seem very dark. In the dark cluster of trees, there was a bright light emitting from a window on the tallest tower of the castle.

Matt pointed at the light-filled tower window. "Look, someone must be in there."

"It's probably Jackie," Slider said, springing from the bushes. "Let's go!"

"Halt!" a voice ordered.

With Digit, Jake, Matt, and Inez looking at floor-level and Slider looking down, they found none other than the short, dark blue Cyborg, who was always seen at almost every castle in Castleblanca. He always preferred everything short, from something in size, to explanations.

Matt groaned. "You're at this castle too!?"

"You got a problem with that!?" he questioned. "Anyway, no one passes without my permission."

"But we have to go into that castle," Slider protested, gesturing to the castle Jackie was possibly hiding in.

The short blue borg crossed his arms. "Why?"

"It's a long story," Inez replied.

"Make it short," he said, scowling. "I like short."

Slider decided to tell it all, in a shorter version, of course. "Well, one of my so-called friends eavesdropped on Matt and my conversation yesterday, thinking I was going to break up with my girlfriend, when I was really going to call off the friendship between that friend and I. My girlfriend believed the rumour and ran away. After following some clues, we tracked her to your castle right here."

The short blue borg rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Well, you guys always tell the truth. So, I'll believe you." He gestured towards the large blue castle. "Go on."

Slider mumbled a "thanks" to the short blue borg and sprinted for the castle. Digit, Jake, Matt, and Inez hopped out of the bushes, and hurried after Slider.

**Chapter 8 up! I'm planning out about two more chapters, I think. I love writing this story!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	9. Healed Hearts and Broken Ones

Cyberchase Jealousy

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Chapter 9: Healed Hearts And Broken Ones.**

Thanks to the data collected by their survey in Castleblanca, they've located a castle on the cybersite, where Jackie was likely to be hiding. Digit, Jake, Matt, and Inez were hoping she would be in the castle, especially Slider.

Matt was surprised at how fast Slider could actually run. He knew he skateboarded amazingly, and he ran fast during the new and improved Mount Olympus Games, but he ran way faster than that. It was probably because he was determined to find Jackie, whatever it took.

They approached the large blue castle. Slider flung open the wooden doors and ran inside. Digit hurried after him, followed by Jake, Matt, and Inez, who closed the doors behind them.

The inside was enormous, even larger than the inside of Hacker's vacation mansion in Sensible flats. There was a beautiful candle chandelier hanging above them. In front of them were five staircases, each leading to different section on the floors above. Large portraits of different Cyborgs were hanging on the walls down two halls to their left and right.

"There was light coming from one of the towers," Jake recalled. "Let's try the stairs."

Matt nodded. "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

Slider didn't need to be told twice. Before anyone could act, he was already hurrying up the third spiral staircase. Matt started climbing the first one on the left, while Inez made her way up the one on Matt's right side and Slider's left. Jake hurried up the fourth staircase, and Digit activated his propeller tail, and hovered up the last flight of stairs.

It wasn't long until Slider made it to a stone platform at the top of the spiral staircase he climbed. He was panting hard, considering that flight of stairs more tiring to climb than the one in the tall tower in Happily Ever After.

He was hoping Jackie was in the room behind the wooden door he was standing in front of. Not losing hope, he reached for the golden doorknob on the door and opened it slowly, and peeked into the room.

Inside the room was a wooden table and stool in front of a glass window. A picture of a jack-o-lantern was hanging on the wall, as well as a dark red oval-shaped rug on the cold stone floor. There was also a queen-size bed by another wall in the corner of the room, with a green quilt and soft white pillows.

Slider scanned the room for any sign of Jackie, and his face brightened once he discovered that the pillows and quilt weren't the only things on the bed.

Sleeping underneath the comfortable quilt, with her head on one of the soft white pillows, was Jackie. She was sleeping soundly, with crumples tissues scattered on the ground below the bed. Putting two and two together, Slider concluded she cried herself to sleep. Her red and yellow pom-poms were by the end of the bed.

Slider closed the door behind him and walked over to sit down on the bed, next to Jackie. He had to wake her up. He hated to do so, since she looked like an angel sleeping, but they were going to be late for the Radopolis Grand Prix if they didn't hurry, and Jackie needed to know the real truth.

"Jacks," he cooed, shaking her gently with his left hand. "Jackie, wake up."

Jackie yawned slowly and sat up, her arms in the air, stretching. She rubbed her eyes afterwards, before opening them. The first thing she noticed was Slider sitting on the bed.

She backed into the wall apprehensively, where the bed was up against. "Slider, why are you here!?"

"You wouldn't believe what kind of chase you sent us on," Slider stated, grabbing her left hand with his right. "Anyway, let's go, the Radopolis Grand Prix starts soon."

She scowled, slapping him with her free hand, causing him to let go of her, rubbing his sore arm.

"Ouch, dudette!" Slider yelped. "I'm guessing you're still mad at me."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Gee, you think!?"

"Look Jackie, you don't understand," he tried to explain.

She glared at him. "Yeah, right, you got together with me, and planned to dump me two weeks later! What's not to understand!?"

"Well, you understood it wrong," Slider answered. "Inez over heard my conversation with Matt yesterday all wrong. She thought I said you were too clingy and that the relationship wasn't working out, when I really meant her."

Jackie frowned, not believing him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Inez is my best friend! She's not clingy or anything! Why would she do such a thing!?"

Before Slider could respond, his skwak pad rang. While Jackie continued to glare at him, he pulled out his skwak pad from his right shorts pocket, and answered it.

"What's up?" he greeted.

"Slider, it's Inez," a female voice answered. "I met up with Digit, Jake, and Matt, but we didn't find Jackie. What about you?"

"Oh, I found her," Slider replied. "But she won't believe me when I told her the truth."

Inez was in thought, trying to get Jackie to believe the truth. "Give the skwak pad to Jackie. Let me talk to her."

Slider nodded, turning back to a pissed off Jackie, handing her his skwak pad. "Here, Inez wants to talk to you."

She took the skwak pad, reluctantly. "Whatever, talking to her is better than talking to you now, anyway." She began her conversation with Inez, while Slider watched. "Hey, Inez."

"Hi, Jackie," she answered, seriously. "Listen, Slider is not at fault here."

Jackie raised a black eyebrow. "What are you talking about? He was going to break up with me. You told me yourself."

"I know," Inez replied. "But like Slider tried to tell you, I overheard his conversation with Matt wrong." She took a deep breath, before confessing. "You may not have noticed, but I've been flirting with him ever since you got together with him. He hated me for that, since he already had you for a girlfriend, and planned to end his and my relationship as friends."

Jackie gasped. "Inez! How could you!?"

Inez shrugged on the screen. "I guess I was jealous. You and I both like him, and we still do. But me as a friend and you as the girl he really cares about."

Jackie grinned a bit. "Really?"

Inez nodded. "Of course, Jacks. He loves you. Why else did he persuade us to go after you, even if it meant he probably would have to skip the Radopolis Grand Prix?"

Jackie displayed a sweet smile on her face. "Okay, then, apology accepted. Go tell the others to climb the third staircase to meet us here."

"Sure, we're not that far from you guys," Inez said, smiling as well. "We'll be right there."

Jackie hung up and handed the skwak pad back to Slider, who slipped it back into his right shorts pocket. When he looked up at Jackie again, a tear ran down her cheek, as she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

Before you knew it, she crawled over to him and flung her arms around his neck, letting a few tears fall onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back gently; reminding her he was there for her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," she said, quietly, stepping back from the embrace after a moment. She was kneeling in front of Slider, looking down at her lap, where her hands now were. "I don't deserve someone like you."

While Slider reached into his right shorts pocket once more with his right hand, he clutched her right hand in his left one. He pulled out the Cyberdiamond ring she gave back to him, and slipped it back onto her right hand, on the second finger from the right.

"It's okay, Jacks," he said, still holding onto her hand. "It was just a mistake. Nobody's perfect and you don't have to be for me."

She looked down at the Cyberdiamond ring on her finger, on her right hand Slider was still holding on to, wiping her tears away with the back of her left hand. "Thanks." Pause. "Gee, I feel so stupid now."

Slider laughed a bit. "You're not stupid Jackie. You just made a mistake, and so did Inez. You're only human. And I like you the way you are."

She looked up from the ring on her finger into Slider's eyes. Still clutching her right hand with his left hand, he brought his right hand to her face, caressing it. He smiled, before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She didn't break it, until she desperately needed to breathe.

"Again, sorry for the long wild goose chase around Cyberspace," Jackie said, apologetically. "Thanks to me, you missed the Radopolis Grand Prix."

Slider shook his head. "There's still time to get there, dudette. We'll get there in time, once the others get here." Their faces got closer to each other once more. "But while we're waiting – "

Jackie placed her hands on each side of his face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. His arms snaked around her waist again, bringing her closer to him. They were both kneeling on the bed, into the moment.

Just then, the tower door opened and Inez stood in the doorway. Digit, Jake, and Matt were still standing on the stone platform outside the door, but were still able to view what was going on inside the room.

"We're here," Inez said, looking around the room for Slider and Jackie. "What did we miss – oh!"

She noticed Slider and Jackie kneeling on the bed, carrying on with their passionate kiss, not noticing anything. Digit, Jake, and Matt noticed them as well and were about to go in past Inez, but she pushed them back out, closing the door behind her.

Jackie heard the door close and broke the kiss, staring perplexed at the wooden door. Slider looked at her, letting go of her at the same time, before looking at the wooden door as well, raising a brown eyebrow. They were sure someone was at the door, but didn't know who.

The door opened again and Inez walked in, trying to grin innocently. "Uh, hi! What's up?"

Jackie smirked, finally getting her question about who was at the door, answered. "Oh, nothing much."

Digit walked in, followed by Jake and Matt, who, like Inez, were pretending to just arrive. "So, have you two patched things up?"

Slider wrapped his left arm around Jackie, pulling her closer to him. "Yeah, it's all cool, dudes and dudette."

Jackie hopped off the bed and grabbed her red and yellow pom-poms on the other side of Slider. "Come on, we've got a race to get to!"

* * *

The Radopolis Grand Prix was about to start. The introduction of the racing teams were taking place. A giant television was placed in the middle of the arena, where cameras would be following the racers, giving live video footage to everyone in the arena, as well as at people's homes all across Cyberspace.

Creech, Mary Pat, and Britney met up with Shari Spotter at the Radopolis Racing Arena. They were sitting in the bleachers, along with everyone else who attended the event. Half of the people at the arena were sporting Shari's specially-designed Radopolis Racing Radsters T-Shirts.

Shari was sitting on the right side of Creech. She wore her specially-designed T-Shirt over her wizard robes. In her hands was a yellow flag, with three large red R's overlapping each other in the center.

Creech wore the same shirt over her pink T-Shirt. Over her right hand was a large red foam finger, with "RRR is #1 in bright yellow letters and numbers.

On her left side was Mary Pat. Like Creech and Shari, she was wearing one of Shari's specially-designed T-Shirt over her pink spaghetti-strap midriff. In her hands were red and yellow pom-poms.

Lastly, on Mary Pat's left side, was her twin sister Britney. She wore one of the Radopolis Racing Radsters T-Shirts over the upper part of her orange sleeveless knee-high sundress. Like her twin sister, she had red and yellow pom-poms in her hands as well.

"The race is about to start," Shari said, looking at her gold watch on her left wrist. "Where are Digit, Jake, Slider, Inez, Jackie, and Matthew?"

Creech looked over at Shari. "I'm sure they'll be here."

"I'm totally sure Slider has gotten back together with Jackie and are on their way with the team," Mary Pat stated.

Britney nodded, in agreement. "Like, they'll be here, for sure!"

Standing on a stage, by the arena's entrance was King Dudicus, king of Radopolis. He was the host for the Radopolis Grand Prix. He wore his usual orange sweater, blue baggy jeans, and purple shoes. His golden crown was perched in his shaggy blonde hair, with a microphone in his right hand.

"And, like, for the last team!" he announced, gesturing to the arena's entrance with his left hand. "Please make a lot of noise for – the Radopolis Racing Radsters!"

The orange Cybercoupe zipped into the arena, making its way to the starting line, along with the other Cybercoupes and racers inside. The audience applauded loudly. Shari waved her flag enthusiastically, while Creech waved her red foam finger as well. Mary Pat and Britney cheered, waving their own pom-poms, for support.

As the Cybercoupe took the last spot behind the starting line, the glass cover opened and Inez and Jackie hopped out, doing a double flip in the air, before landing in front of the starting line, their pom-poms held high.

"They're awesome, they're amazing, they're the best you've seen!" Inez and Jackie cheered in unison. "Show you support for the Triple R team!"

Jackie smiled, as the whole stadium erupted in more cheers and loud applause. "Go Radopolis Racing Radsters!"

Digit, Jake, Matt, and Slider waved at the audience, as the glass cover on their orange Cybercoupe closed, as they prepared for the race.

Digit and Jake were sitting in the back seat, their necks slightly turned to view the back window. "The back's all clear."

"The gas tank is full," Matt added, sitting on the seat next to Slider, checking the gauges on the control pad. "The cryoxide is also fresh."

Slider nodded, flipping a few switches on the control pad. "Let's do this."

Matt signalled Inez and Jackie to get out of the way, before the race started. They nodded, sprinting to a bench on the side of the racing track.

King Duducus was ready to start the race. "Alright, dudes and dudettes, on your mark – get set – go!"

Before the other racers speeded off, Slider had already put the orange Cybercoupe in drive and speeded off at the cue. The other Cybercoupes raced after them. Slider exited the arena, their team already in the lead.

Inez and Jackie took a seat on the bench, looking at the giant television in the middle of the arena. So far, their team was in the lead by a few Cybermetres, with a few Cybercoupes trailing them behind. They were speeding through downtown Radopolis, following the track marked by different coloured flags.

While Jackie looked at the giant television, smiling, Inez turned to face her. "Again, sorry about giving you the wrong message, Jackie. I should've been sure of the entire thing, before I told you."

Jackie looked at her best friend, grinning. "It's okay. What matters is that everything worked out and Slider and I are back together."

"Right," Inez said, looking down at her feet. "And I've got no one."

Jackie looked back at the arena's giant television screen, seeing Matt in the orange Cybercoupe. "Well, there is one person who probably likes you."

Inez sighed. "I highly doubt that. After what happened, I bet everyone hates me."

"Oh, don't say that," Jackie replied. "You might jinx it."

Inez rolled her eyes, as her skwak pad rang in her right red mimiskirt pocket. Sighing, she pulled it out to answer it, while Jackie was watching the race on the giant television, with great interest.

"Hello," she said, depressed.

Matt was onscreen, smiling at her. "Hey, Inez. Slider said we're about halfway through the race. And we're in the lead too!"

She grinned a little. "Oh, that's great news."

Matt could see past her enthusiastic face. "Inez, is something wrong?"

Inez shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm glad we're winning."

"Yeah," Matt said, knowing he would never be able to persuade Inez to tell him the truth, especially when he was involved racing at the moment. "Well, there's something I need to tell you, Inez." He took a deep breath. "I –"

Before he could finish, a whooshing sound was heard in the background, followed by Jake's freaked out voice. Inez winced at the sound.

"Dudes, someone pulled ahead of us!" Jake yelled. "Matt, can't you and Slider make this thing go any faster!?"

Slider was trying to pull ahead of the racer in front of them, with no luck. "Matt, flip the switch to activate the Ultraspeed capability!"

"Sure, thing!" Matt responded, turning back to the skwak pad. "I got to go, Inez. I'll tell you it later!"

Inez sighed, hanging up, and slipping her skwak pad back into her right red miniskirt pocket. She turned to Jackie, who was standing up in the middle of the track, doing another cheer. She gestured for Inez to come over, and she obeyed.

"Three, five, seven, nine!" they cheered in unison. "Radopolis Racing Radsters to the finish line!"

Just as the crowd applauded and cheered once more, an orange Cybercoupe zipped back into the arena, back on the track, heading for the finish line. It seemed as though Matt did activate the Ultraspeed capability, because they were speeding towards the finish line pretty fast.

Deciding it would be best to get out of the way, before they got run over, Inez and Jackie hopped off the track, just as the orange Cybercoupe zipped past the finish line. Inez cheered, while Jackie squealed, loudly. They had won!

The audience applauded and cheered loudly, at the results of the RadopolIs Grand Prix. The orange Cybercoupe stopped by the stage, where King Duducus was standing with a giant golden cup-like first place trophy, filled to the brim with a million snelfus, as well as a gift certificate for a year supply of ice cream.

Slider hopped out of the orange Cybercoupe and hurried towards Kind Dudicus. Digit, Matt, and Jake followed, eager to get their awards.

"Like, the champions of this year's Radopolis Grand Prix!" King Dudicus announced, handing Slider the snelfu-filled trophy and gift certificate. "Let's totally hear it for the Radopolis Racing Radsters!"

The entire arena erupted in loud cheers and applause. Grinning, Slider held up the golden trophy into the air, happily. Digit, Jake, and Matt surrounded him, telling him continuously that they've won. Slider handed Matt the trophy, giving him a chance to hold it.

Jackie sprinted across the arena to Slider and threw her arms around his neck, her pom-poms tickling the back of his neck. He returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. Inez walked up to Matt, who passed the trophy over to Jake.

"Hey, Inez," he said, in a cheery mood. He noticed Inez's depressed face. "Come on, cheer up. We won!"

"I know, I'm happy for us," she answered. "But that's not why I'm not in a cheery mood."

Matt became concerned. "What's the matter, Nezzie?"

Inez didn't bother to yell at Matt for called her Nezzie again. She sighed, taking a deep breath. She was about to tell him, when Shari ran up to them, with Creech, Mary Pat, and Britney behind her. They congratulated the team, enthusiastically.

Shari wrapped her arms around Matt. "Congratulations, Matthew!"

Matt turned a bit red. "Uh, thanks." He turned back to Inez. "Did you want to tell me something, Inez?"

She looked at Shari and Matt, who still had their arms around each other. She sighed, sadly. "No, it's not important anymore."

She watched Slider and Jackie laughing together, while Matt and Shari were in a deep conversation with each other. Unknown to Inez, Matt was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She sighed, walking towards the orange Cybercoupe, her head hung low.

"_It's all over,"_ she thought, climbing in and closing her eyes.

But she had no idea how wrong she was.

**Chapter 9 up! Only one more chapter to go!**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	10. Alls Well That Ends Well!

**Cyberchase Jealousy.**

**Here's the last chapter! I can't believe I'm done writing this fanfic! But oh, well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Alls Well That End Well!**

The Radopolis Racing Radsters were thrilled to win the Radopolis Grand Prix. They received even more attention than usual, and loved all that publicity. They weren't as famous as some Cyberspace celebrities, but at least they weren't surrounded by paparazzi twenty-four, seven.

Along with a giant golden trophy, one million snelfus, and a year supply of ice cream, another part of the prize package was revealed at the end of the race. They also won a month-long vacation at Club Solaria, where they could chill out and have fun with each other.

That is, except for Inez.

At first, she didn't want to go, lying about not feeling well, but Matt insisted she should go, since she was a member of the team and deserved the vacation, among other things he didn't mention to her yet.

The day after they won the Radopolis Grand Prix, they travelled to the paradise cybersite of Solaria to have a month-long, relaxing, fun, and paparazzi-free vacation at Club Solaria. They were so eager to get there; they couldn't decide what activity to do first. But eventually, they had to start somewhere.

On the volleyball courts were Digit and Jake. They were versing each other in a game of volleyball, as their first chosen activity.

Digit looked the same as usual, with her red hat, red tie, and red and yellow shoes. For the vacation, he threw on a yellow tropical T-Shirt, with blue leaves on it.

Jake wore an orange and red tropical T-Shirt – orange with red leaves. He also had on his green plaid shorts and his white shoes. His shaggy blonde hair was covered by a blue baseball cap, the bill of the cap facing the front.

By Club Solaria's beautiful white beach was Jackie. She was wearing her yellow bikini with red polka dots she bought at the mall. The top was a halter-top, while the bottom had a cute decorative red knot on each side. On her feet were red flip flops, with her black hair in an upper bun at the back of her head, kept in place with a yellow scrunchy.

She was sitting on a yellow beach towel, which was laid flat on the sand, underneath a large red umbrella, opened to block the sun's rays from hitting her. She lay down on the towel, drawing a beautiful ocean sketch in a notebook, getting a bit of inspiration from Solaria's beach.

Just as she was carefully drawing the waves colliding with the beach shoreline, Slider approached her, carrying a mango smoothie in one hand and a Cyberburpie in another. Instead of his red hoodie and long sleeve white shirt, he wore a yellow tropical T-shirt with green leaves on it, his usual dark green baggy shorts, and the skater shoes Jackie bought him. His brown hair was still in the shaggy style.

Slider sat next to Jackie, who put down her notebook and pencil, and looked up at him. "Here's your tropical mango smoothie, just like you wanted."

Jackie smiled sweetly, accepting the drink from him. "Thanks, you're the best."

Slider took a sip of his Cyberburpie drink, wrapping his right arm around Jackie's waist. They were chatting with each other, when Inez walked by, carrying a purple surfboard. She was dressed in a purple one-piece swimsuit, with a small yellow star in the middle. She was walking barefoot, with her short brown hair flowing down to her shoulders and curled outwards.

Jackie looked up at her, noticing the depressed expression on her face. "Hey, Inez, is something the matter?"

"No," she lied, looking down at her bare feet. "I'm just not in the celebration mood lately."

Slider looked up at her, a bit concerned. "Look, Inez, if it was about me ending our friendship, it's okay, I forgive you. Besides, you were the one that brought Jackie and I back together. I'm not mad at you."

Inez shook her head, sadly. "It's okay, Slider. I'm going to go surf a bit. Maybe it will cheer me up."

Jackie nodded, watching her walk towards the beach shoreline. Inez lay on her purple surfboard, stomach facing down, and swam out into the water, where she was likely to find good waves.

It wasn't long until Matt appeared next to her. He was lying down, stomach faced down, on a yellow surfboard. He was wearing nothing, but a pair of chartreuse swim trunks. His red hair was dripping wet with water.

"Hey, Inez," Matt greeted.

She turned to him, still swimming out to sea. "Oh, hey, Matt."

"You surf?" he asked.

"I'm learning."

"Look, about that thing I wanted to tell you," Matt began, trying to cheer her up.

Inez cut him off. "But it's not important anymore, right?"

Matt shook his head. "No."

Inez sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

Just then, a wave began lifting them, and their surfboards higher and higher into the air. Inez turned her purple surfboard around, standing up slowly to keep her balance. Matt did the same, surfing alongside her.

"Like I said, it's important," Matt said, keeping his balance, as the wave carried him towards shore.

Inez stretched her arms out to her sides, to keep herself from slipping off her surfboard. "Well, what is it?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Matt replied, watching Inez, looking as though she was having trouble keep her balance.

Inez made little girly screams every now and then, unable to stay on her surfboard any longer. "Could you spit it out before I fall!?"

He obeyed. "Fine, I like you!"

Matt's confession was drowned by Inez's screams, while she was waving her arms around, freaking out. "What did you say!?"

"I said I like you!" Matt shouted, so she could hear him. "More than just friends!"

She still couldn't hear him, over her screams. "What did you say!?"

Matt took his voice volume to the highest level. "I LIKE YOU!"

Before Inez could respond, she uttered one more shriek, before falling off her surfboard, down to the water below. Matt was still on the tall wave, watching her fall. He acted fast, for the sake of the girl that still probably didn't hear his confession.

Keeping his balance, he rode down the wave, towards Inez's falling body. He managed to be right underneath her, his arms held out in front of him, still keeping steady. Since skateboarding was simple for him, surfing made no difference.

Inez's high-pitched screaming stopped, when she landed in Matt's arms. She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, holding on tightly, just in case she thought she would fall again.

Matt was practically suffocating. "Inez – can't – breathe!"

Inez opened her eyes, loosening her grip around Matt's neck. "Oh, sorry, Matt." She closed her eyes again. "That was just one bad fall."

They reached the beach shoreline. Matt hopped off the surfboard and walked onto the beach. He put Inez down, who remained sitting on the sand, her hands on the ground. She looked up at Matt, who looked back down at her.

"Thanks, Matt," she thanked.

He kneeled down in front of her, grinning. "No problem."

"Let's rewind this a bit," Inez said, looking straight into his eyes, seriously. "Do you really like me?"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, turning a bit red. "Yeah, I've been trying to tell you for the past two weeks, but you were busy trying to control your jealousy over Slider and Jackie."

Inez was confused. "Not to be rude, but why do you like someone like me? I'm a tomboy. I wear shorts, boots, and vests. I know vocabulary that no one can understand. Isn't that nerdy or something?"

Matt laughed a bit. "I know, but that doesn't matter. I like you that way. You see – "

Inez cut him off, giving Matt a quick peck on the lips. She back away quickly, feeling sorry for getting caught up in the moment. She avoided eye contact with Matt, looking down at the hands on her lap.

Matt placed her hands on each side of her face and pulled her in for a longer and more intense kiss. Inez stayed their, closing her eyes, while Matt closed his as well, ignoring the eyes of the people watching.

Digit and Jake were part of the groups of people watching Matt and Inez getting together. They walked over to Slider and Jackie, who were watching the whole scene, smirking.

"Well, it's about time," Digit said, the volleyball under his right wing.

Slider chuckled a bit. "I know. And you know what that means."

Jackie turned to Slider, giggling. "Yeah, Shari is going to hit the ceiling."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Totally hard, dudette."

Slider looked over at his best skater friend, raising a brown eyebrow. "You mean, you don't like Inez anymore?"

Jake shook his head. "Not really, but she's still my friend." He began tapping his right shoulder with his right hand. "Besides, when this is over, Shari is going to need a shoulder to cry on."

Digit rolled his eyes, uninterested. "Let's go to the snack shack Jake and grab a corndog or two."

Jake nodded, hurrying after Digit, his stomach rumbling loudly.

Slider and Jake turned back towards the direction of the beach shoreline, where Matt and Inez was still kissing. They smirked again.

"See?" Jackie said, looking back at Slider. "I knew it was going to happen eventually."

He nodded, bringing his hands to each side of her face. "You said it."

And with that, they shared a passionate kiss, with the sun in the middle of the sky beaming down on them, brightly.

**Chapter 10 up! Like I've said many times before, I love writing this story! And now, it's over, which is sad, but oh, well.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


End file.
